Viviendo entre las sombras
by Kissmy Claw
Summary: ¡¡arriba capítulo tres¡¡.¿Draco y Harry compartiendo habitación?¡Ron en cama¡Neville podría descubrirlo todo¡¡..Todos inocentes y culpables..¿como reaccionarán lo profesores ante la verdad?...¿Y esa carta?,.YaoiSlash
1. Texto ocultos,entre las frases de un poe

Todos los derechos reservados a J.K.Rowling ,autora de Harry Potter..

**¡Advertencia¡…**

Slash/yaoi:relación chico/chico…si despues de leer esto continuan es bajo su propia responsabilidad…ya os advertí.(espero que la escritora no me mate por hacer esto con su historia---bueno..por si algún día tengo la suerte de que se pase por aquí mis mas sinceras disculpas...)…

Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía ,no dispongo de corregidor word…

"**Viviendo entre las sombras"**

"_Entre las penumbras,tus ojos verdes se asomaron,y yo quede prendado de tan maña belleza._

_Tus ojos verdes me cautivaron y rogué con todas mis fuerzas ,que tu corazón ..me abriera sus puertas._

_Yo quiesera estar más cerca de tí,pero me es imposible por este estúpido orgullo._

_Si tú no fueras tan rencoroso,si yo no fuera tan tímido._

_Prodríamos unir nuestros corazones y corresponder a ese deseo._

_Con la union de nuestros cuerpos,mi felicidad sería la ideal._

_Por que estando yo a tu lado,el resto del mundo no importa."_

**Capítulo I.**

-o-o-o _Mensajes ocultos ,entre los textos de un muerto poeta._ o-o-o-

-¡HARRY¡..¡Harry¡..tienes una carta..¡DORADA¡.-Un chico pelirrojo salió derrepente dando traspies por el retrato de la señora gorda,logrando asustar algunos alumnos.El pelirrojo agotado por la larga carrera que había llevado en los pasillos , se paró jadeando.

-¿Una carta?...-Harry asombrado lo observó,era de papel dorado.Frente al sillón una enorme chimenea iluminaba la ovalada sala de Gryffindor,lujosas velas lucían en los rincones más apartados.

-¡Es increíble Harry¡...¿A que chica se le ocurre confesarse en fin de curso?..ya no volveremos a Hodwars..¿cierto?.-la brillante cabellera anaranjada de Ron obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos,pero en su mano ya obstinaba la carta,que por si sola se trasladó en el aire.

Harry era muy alto y apuesto ,Su cuerpo se había desarrollado hacia la tierna edad de un joven de 18 años .Su rostro perfecto conservaba el mentón dividido de su padre ,resaltando ante tanta belleza frágil entre la perfección de sus ojos y labios.Los fascinantes ojos verdes ,se habían vuelto mas penetrantes .

Mirada firme, ruda y misteriosa ,valiente e intimidadora ,terminando en un alo de ternura.Que dejaba paso a profundos sentimientos ,ocultos tras la coraza de un león ,con carácter apasionado como el fuego .Sobre su frente aún seguía aquella cicatriz imborrable ,que siempre le recordaría al que trazó su destino.

Su figura era muy atlética y musculosa ,su espalda era muy ancha ,pero en armonía con una ligera cintura y caderas bien trabajadas junto a su addomen,piernas largas y bien torneadas ,toda aquella armonía se combinaba con una piel color crema ,albina como el armiño.Pero ante tanta belleza algo destacaba tal vez por ser lo contrario , unos revoltosos cabellos negros y brillantes nacían en su cabeza ,eran muy abundantes e indomables como el carácter del propio Harry.Él había entrenado severamente los últimos años por culpa del maldito Lord Oscuro ,que se había especializado en hacerle la vida imposible.

-Sí,es el último año...pero dime Ron...-Harry volteó el sobre buscando el remitente.Las pupilas de sus bellos ojos verdes disminuyeron tras las largas pestañas.-Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts se marcharan despues de la fiesta...La persona que la haya escrito tal vez no espere volver a verme.

-¡Ah?...es cierto...¿Pero que chica te escribiría sin...¡ES IGUAL¡..-Ron se sentó al lado de Harry .Era de su misma estatura y su figura musculosa de complexión robusta ,Ron era un chico hermoso ,pelirrojo y de ojos azules muy cristalinos ,como el espejo de su alma.Una mirada inocente y tierna que podía confundirse con torpeza e indecisión ,pero lejos de eso Ron tenía un gran carácter a pesar de su dulce apariencia.Era ingenuo y a menudo su sinceridad le hacía verse algo infantil,a diferencia de Harry que era más maduro.Ron desesperado se movió algo inquieto en el sillón.-venga...mejor abre el sobre¡...

Harry se molestó y apretó la mirada,una carta de color dorado guardaba algo muy,muy personal en su interior.Ron molesto se levantó del sillón alejándose con reproche en sus ojos azules,pero para molestia de Harry sonrió malicioso.

-Ja,supongo que ya me enteraré en la fiesta...-Ron se esfumó enseguida de su vista.Harry parecía muy disconforme con la idea,y es que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba junto a Hermione y Ron, la confianza que depositaba en sus amigos era solo para ciertos temas ,pues continuaba siendo muy reservado con sus asuntos amorosos.

Harry se aseguró observando tras el sillón que nadie mas ocupara aquella estancia y pronto,con un pequeño suspiro logró relajarse y poner atención a lo que se avecinaba.La carta dorada eraun objetoque el remitente consideraba muy especial ,una noticia importante que solo debía conocer una persona ,esas cartas eran las más frecuentes el día de San Valentín ,debido a que eran las más seguras protegiendo su contenido.Pues su lectura tan solo se mostraria a la persona destinada..

Harry notó un temblor en su cuerpo.Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron,las manos le temblaban al abrir el sobre,más nervioso cuando las primeras letras que solo él podía leer comezaron a aparecerse.La carta brillaba como escribiéndose por si sola.

**_Viviendo entre las sombras_**

"_Se supone que debería estar agradecido de poder tenerte tan cerca,pero dime Harry,para que demonios quiero eso¿de que me sirve tenerte tan cerca si apenas puedo acercarme a tu corazón?..responde a eso Harry..._

_No espero que lo entiendas,ya no...me canse de esperar que lo entendieras,tu ojos verdes,esos estúpidos ojos verdes siguen observándome con el mismo odio de cuando ambos teníamos 11 años,pero siendo de tí,no es odio..¿Sientes compasión Harry?._

_Con el paso del tiempo empecé a conocerte,no pareces odiar a nadie,mas que a Voldemort...yo soy un segundon,al menos Voldemort era algo importante en tu vida."_

Harry parecía asombrado,esa chica debería pertenecer a Slycering para que la odiara tal vez...si se llevaba mal con alguien sería con Pansy Parkinson,la supuesta noviecita de su peor enemigo.Harry dejó de leer por un momento y lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

Con más calma observó el papel,era realmente increíble que esa chica le enviara un sobre de amor.

Por causa de la espera el papel como medida de proteccion por si su lector estuviera entretenido con algo,o alguien lo huviera sorprendido,pudiendo acceder al contenido de la carta.Las letras desaparecieron,obligando a Harry a leerla desde el principio.

Harry se molesto al darse cuenta,había pensado demasiado¿Acaso le gustaba Pansy?.Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a mas no poder,sacudió la cabeza,debía reconocer que la chica era muy hermosa.

-Ajem...-sacudió la carta y las letras aparecieron de nuevo...

"_Viviendo entre las sombras"_

_Se supone que debería estar agradecido de poder tenerte tan cerca,pero dime Harry,para que demonios quiero eso¿de me sirve tenerte tan cerca si apenas puedo acercarme a tu corazón?..responde a eso Harry..._

_No espero que lo entiendas,ya no...me cansé de esperar que lo entendieras,tu ojos verdes,esos estúpidos ojos verdes siguen observándome con el mismo odio de cuando ambos teníamos 11 años,pero siendo de tí,no es odio..¿Sientes compasión Harry?._

_Conel paso del tiempo empecé a conocerte,no pareces odiar a nadie,mas que a Voldemort...yo soy una persona secundaria ,al menos Voldemort era algo importante en tu vida._

_¿Y yo Harry?.Soy solo alguien,simple descendiente de un mortífago al que tú te das el lujo de ignorar,por las malditas circunstancias existe alguien que logra llamar tu atención más que yo,y ese es Voldemort¿será por eso que lo envidió?_

_Mis suplicas convertidas en sarcasmos ya no te sirven,mis burlas a simple vista esconden algo que tu,estúpido ignorante,nunca lograrás comprender._

_Y es que tú eres más poderoso que yo,tu llevas el Don de Destruir al-que-no-debe ser-nombrado,Yo solo soy el descendiente de un ridículo mortífago que encarcelaron por tu culpa.Y para colmo tus poderes, mi enojo ha llegado a su límite,de que me venzas en cada duelo,no hay nada justo en eso.Yo me he esforzado durante todos estos años por superarte,lo único que logro es ridiculizarme cuando te hago frente,pero nada más,tus poderes siguen siendo mucho más amplios que los míos"._

Harry rió¿A cuantos mortífagos habían encarcelado por su culpa¿Acaso no se lo merecían.Tosió forzadamente,esa carta dorada si era de amor,era realmente patética y continuó leyendo.

"_Ya me cansé de todo,es el último año en Hodwars,estarás contento de librarte de mí para siempre,al menos creo que no olvidarás a Draco Malfoy,quien incoscientemente ayudaba a Voldemort a fastidiarte un poco más la vida."_

Harry se rascó la barbillla,le hacía gracia que Pansy nombrara a Draco esa carta era una estupidez seguir leyéndola.Harry no recapacitó,metió el papel en el sobre,la leería más tarde...aunque empezara de nuevo tan solo se trataba de un folio,no le corría prisa.Pasaría toda la noche en Hodwars despues de la fiesta,y estaría más solo.Pues Ron y Hermione ya se marcharían con sus padres.Tal vez Harry podría tomarse más en serio aquella carta y encontrarle algún sentido a las tonterias que decía Pansy,según creía.Algo apurado decidió ocultar el sobre entre dos cojines del sillón,salió corriendo al cuarto de Gryffindor,debía darse prisa y ponerse guapo para la fiesta...

* * *

-¡Oye Harry no seas mal amigo¡..-Ron refunfuñó a su oído.-¿Me lo dices ya?...¡O me voy¡.-el pelirrojo estaba muy impaciente.Potter con un gran suspiro volteo a verlo,le había insistido durante toda la ceremonia de despedida para los alumnos que acabarían su último año en Hodwars. 

Harry lo agarró de la tela del hombro y de un empujón acercó sus labios al oído de Ron.

-¿Harry?..¿que-que haces?..-Ron se sonrojó al sentir aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes tan cerca de su cara,sin siquiera verlos podía notar su presencia,su amigo sin siquiera darse cuenta, había logrado con su insinuada belleza que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Ron,punta a punta .Harry frunció el ceño y susurró a su oído con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Que¡...-Ron casi se cae de la sillla,sus carcajadas entretuvieron por unos instantes a algunos alumnos que los bordeaban,cenando en el Gran Comedor.Harry lo agarró con fuerza sacudiéndolo para que despertara.

Snape sobresaltado se hallaba sentado en la mesa de lo profesores, buscó con sus maquiavélicos ojos negros entre la mesa de Gryffindor al culpable del alboroto.

-JAJAJAJA¡...¡JAJAJJA¡...JODER HARRY¡..QUE CHISTE MÁS MALO¡..JAJAJJAJ¡...-Ron continuaba riéndose ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor,tan solo pensando en una Slycering.Nada menos que la novia de Draco Malfoy,se encontraba tras los huesos de Harry.¿Eso era posible?.Harry estaba muy molesto,tan solo lo sospechaba no era para que Ron adoptase esa extraña actitud.

-No es un chiste Ron es...ohoho¡...-Harry se apartó de Ron enseguida y quedó firmemente sentado sobre la silla.Sin embargo no agachó la cabeza,ya no era tan inocente y vergonsozo,con valor hizo frente a quien lo observaba desde el otro lado.Nada menos que el profesor de pociones,y presidente de la casa Slycering.

-Buenas noches señor Potter...No preguntaré que clase de poción ha tomado su amigo.

-Jjaa..jemp..¿eh?...-Ron se secó las lágrimas y observó a Snape estupefacto.-No¡..no¡..se equivoca..yo no tomé la poción de la risa yo¡...-Ron se sacudió los cabellos mientras unos de sus párpados tintineaba.

-Por suerte para ustedes es su último año en Hogwarts...¿Me equivoco Señor Potter?-Snape puso atención a Harry,su voz denotaba una sensualidad poco común,marcando en el énfasis de sus palabras un doble sentido,huvo un momento de tensión entre ambos.Ron se quedó asombrado,para cuando su sorpresa fué un Harry sonriente.

Los ojos negros de Snape brillaron con malicia tras el pelo negro y grasiento,ondeó su capa negra con gran elegancia y a alejarse murmurando sus últimas palabras con ironía.

-Una lástima...-pronto desapareció.Ron parecía confuso y no lo perdió de vista hasta que se sentó en la mesa de los profesores.

-El muy idiota...¿Acaso pretendía rebajar puntos a Gryffindor por reirme en lo que supuestamente es una fiesta?.

-mjmjmj...Ron no cambias...-comentó Harry para si mismo,Ron lo había escuchado,tan solo respondiéndole con una mueca.

* * *

El tiempo se fué volando,las mesas del comedor se retiraron al acabar la cena,dejando un gran salon lleno de luces de colorines sobre el escenario.Había cierta oscuridad,pero las personas áun podían observarse los rostros,Harry y Ron aún no había divisado a Hermione entre el público,comenzando a preocuparse. 

Harry se sobresaltó al ver a Pansy Parkinson sonreírle.Luego algo sonrojada se agarró del brazo de un rubio platino,muy alto y de cuerpo muy esbelto pero ligeramente musculoso.No era dificil averiguar de quien se trataba,el elegante gesto de aquellas manos de porcelana era inconfundible,le daba la espalda a Harry y parecía presumir ante las chicas que lo rodeaban,seguramente alardeándose de lo que haría acabado el curso en Hogwarts.

-Harry..¡estoy soñando¡..¿Pansy te ha sonreído?.-Ron le dió un codazo de complicidad,sin embargo Harry no parecía conforme.Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de la chica,ella se acostó en el hombro de Draco y comentó algo a sus amigas,estas buscaron a Harry entre el público y le sonrieron junto a ella.

-Está como retándome a que me acerque..-Harry se sonrojó molesto,la chica le había guiñado un ojo,estaba claro cuales eran sus intenciones.Ron se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos.Harry se puso nervioso y volteó molesto hacia él.

-¿Te quieres calmar¡..has estado insoportable...-Harry selló los labios recordando que Hemione no se encontraba con ellos,eso explicaría que Ron estuviera así.

-Lo siento Harry...-ambos voltearon de nuevo hacia el grupito de Slytherin,sin darle importancia a aquello-¿Que harás?.

Harry apretó la mirada,meditaba sobre acercarse o no,Pansy buscaba una prueba de que ella tambien significara algo para él.Le tocaba dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

La linda Pansy de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche,y piel extremadamente blanca alzó la cabeza con orgullo sin perder de vista a Harry.El brillo de sus ojos se intensíficó dando la sensación de que sus pestañas se alargaban,y sus labios se humedecían ante los focos de colores.Draco estaba bien ignorante de la situación,sin saber que su prometida,se estaba interesando en un amor prohibido pero muy excitante.Una de las jóvenes más afamadas e inteligentes de la casa Slytherin estaba entregando su corazón a otra persona.Harry debía reconocer que era un auténtico bombóm.La chica seguía con el rostro alzado,y miradas de deleite pero dudosas se acercaban entre ellos a pesar de la distancia. 

Ella se sorprendió de derrepente como si acabara de comprobar algo y dirigió la mirada a sus amigas,murmurándoles algo por lo bajo.

-Tienen razón..-algo discreta se alejó de Draco,y fijó sus ojos en las bellas esmeraldas de Harry mientras se pegaba a una de sus amigas.-Me está mirando.

-¿Que le hicistes?...¿Acaso algún hechizo?...-preguntó Draco con ironía,no extrañándose de que algún admirador idiota se fijara en la hermosura de su novia.Las chicas se sobresaltaron al verse descubiertas,era como si Draco pusiera los cinco sentidos a su alrededor,el rostro lo había girado bruscamente.Pero Pansy mantuvo la calma y negó silenciosa,Draco giró de nuevo y siguió presumiendo ante sus admiradoras de como había planeado aquella fiesta paso a paso,de la dificultad para encontrar al grupo más adecuado ,del papeleo,de los adornos,la comida,como logró convencer a los profesores etc...

* * *

Muy alejado de los alumnos,en un oscuro rincón silencioso,dentro de lo que se podía ver en aquella sala.Derrepente nació una niebla mágica de un color añil.Hubo un murmullo general entre los alumnos,muchos de ellos se acercaron curiosos a ese rincón tan apartado.Pequeñas lucecitas avioleteadas parpadearon rapidamente.De inmediato,apareció un grupo musical de magos que comenzaron a tocar una música bien cañera,anunciando el comienzo del festival.Los focos escandilaban ,entre sus rostros escondiéndolos del publico,que comenzaba a levantar las manos,ante el sonido de una sonora guitarra eléctrica. 

Muchos alumnos se sorprendieron,y un círculo de estudiantes que rodeaban a Draco Malfoy empezó a aplaudirle.El había hecho lo preparativos pertinentes para la fiesta,prometiendo un cambio radical y diferente a los años anteriores de como se había celebrado la despedida de los alumnos en Hogwarts.Aquel rincón era en realidad un escenario oculto.

La música rebotaba con fuerza entre las paredes,estaba tan alta que había que gritar para que te escuchara el compañero de al lado.Harry con sorpresa debía admitir que no estaba nada mal aquello,hasta le gustaba,algo molesto y sediento de venganza recordó la carta.Ron estaba a su lado y le tiró del hombro,asustándolo,Harry iba a protestar pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

¡WWWAAAAAAAAA¡

Unos de los rockeros se deslizó por la pista entregándose al público.

-¿Como es posible que ese finolis le guste esa música?..-.Harry se rascó la punta de la nariz algo intuitivo de lo que iba a pasar.

-Recuerda que lo Slythering son los alumnos mas presumidos de todo Hodwars,no me extrañaría que lo hicieran para lucirse...-refunfuñó el pelirrojo,con un dedo en el ojo se alargó el párpado inferior, enseñándole la lengua a Draco.

El rubio entre los alumnos que lo felicitaban pareció sobresaltado y observó directamente a Ron,sus ojos grises se tornaron rabiosos.Harry con pesar suspiró larga y entrecortadamente.

-Te ha visto...uff...-volteó molesto e intentó alejarse,no se encontraba de humor para escuchar la idioteces de aquel plasta.

-¿Harry me dajarás solo?...-Ron puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Estoy de buen humor,no permitiré que nadie me estropee el fin de curso.-sacudió la mano en señal de despedida y se perdió entre el público,buscando a Hermione,pues tenía algo importante que decirle.El pelirrojo apretó los puños,pero no le dió demasiada importancia,siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para fastidiar al Slythering,y esa no iba a ser al ecepción.

-¡Vaya vaya¡..Pero si es...¿Weasley?...-se acercó con el rostro sonriente,esquivando agilmente a los invitados,a penas alguien le impedía que avanzara.

-Malfoy...buena banda de música.

-¡jajajaj¡...Ohoho,gracias,muchas gracias Weasley...no te esfuerces,Te escuché...-Ron se dió golpecitos en la cabeza algo avergonzado.Draco lo observó con sizaña mientras los dos mastodontes y guardaespaldas de Malfoy,reían en voz baja.Crabbe y Goyle,todavía era casi imposible de creer,que esos dos engendros huvieran logrado llegar a final de curso.

-Me escuchó...-Ron murmuró para si mismo,recordando como si Harry se lo repitiera.Draco era de rasgos muy afilados pero con un toque de distinción sólo carácterístico del,se regañó subiendo ligeramente los labios,como quien muestra una expresión de asco.Sus mejillas se contrajeron,volviendo risueña aquella fascinante mirada añil.

-¿Te dejaron solo?...Tal vez Harry ya no te necesite para que le hagas la pelota,supongo que era lo único meramente satisfactorio que lograba con tu compañía...¿eh?..¿Weasley?.

-¡Lárgate Malfoy¡-Ron se sonrojó,los dos guardaespaldas de Draco parecían inquietarse.

-Shshs...-Draco estiró los brazos parándolos..-Me parece que no te distes cuenta de la situación Weasley.-Ron apretó los puños,pero era cierto,debía reconocer que Harry lo había dejado completamente solo.Casi siempre estaban juntos,el y Harry era como uña y carne,inseparables,pero ahora que haría el pelirrojo Gryffindor.Draco amplió su sonrisa diávolica y levantó las cejas rapidamente,había logrado intimidar a Ron,a pesar de que este sabía como cortarlo casi siempre,pero parece que el estar alejado de sus amigos le restaba valor.

-¿No vas a decir nada?..¡JAJAJAJA¡...mm...bueno,verás...es el último año y tú...te encuentras algo solo...y yo necesito diversión y digamos que algo de venganza contraída,Verás Wesley...mis diversiones para con ustedes han sido algo moderadas,por el hecho de que mi comportamiento debía favorecer a la casa Slythering..pero yo necesito que ustedes me recuerden con más cariño y como es el último año en Hogwarts...-Draco hizo una pausa manteniendo su sonrisa,Ron negó con la cabeza mientras Crabbe y Goyle lanzaban extrepitosas carjadas.-No sabes cuanto llevo esperando este momento,ya mi comportamiento no tiene que ser mo-de-ra-do...-arrastró las palabras con un tono de cortesía.

-¡Ha..mmmm¡...-Crabbe y Goyle aprovecharon la oscuridad para sostenerlo,tapándole la boca.Ron apenas murmuró algo,estaba en el peor sitio y en el peor momento.

-Seguidme...-Draco los guió entre la luces mientras Ron a duras penas batallaba para liberarse.Draco seguido de sus ecuaces desapareció del Gran Comedor,tomando a Ron como rehén.

* * *

Harry se estaba cansando de aquello ,no había manera de encontrar a Hermione entre tanta gente ,y no se acordaba de ningún hechizo que lo ayudara a localizarla.Volteó sobre sus pasos decidiendo ir hasta donde se encontraba Ron ,por el camino de vuelta varias chicas rogaron de su compañía ,pero Harry se limitaba a esquivarlas , respondiéndoles con un rotundo "no". 

Finalmente llegó donde Weasley debería encontrarse.Aunque Harry no lo hayó.Cansado de verse solo ,sin amigos ,sin apoyo en esos momentos , volteó a un lugar concreto.Buscando algo que lo animara.

Sus fascinantes ojos verdes se posaron sobre unos ojos negros gatunos como la noche ,sobre un piel blanca como la nieve.Y sobre todo poseía algo que exitaba desde muy niño a Harry Potter ,un amor prohibido,una venganza sedienta de odio hacia el problemático Draco Malfoy¿Qué podía resultar más exitante que eso?.Lo prohibido ,parecía tener nombre propio para Harry ,no solo se trataba de ser el valiente ,una nueva aventura era cuestion de necesidad ,una vez eliminado Lord Voldemort no había tenido tiempo de volver a vivir algo por lo que valiera la pena molestarse.

Pero allí estaba ella ,su pasaje a lo prohibido ,nuevas inquietudes ,riesgos fuertes que asumir.

Pansy Parkinson le sonrió ,Harry simplemente obedeció a sus impulsos y avanzó hacia ella.

* * *

Nadie se había alejado tanto de la fiesta en el Gran comedor del Castillo Hogwarts ,ni siquiera las parejas que necesitaban intimidad. 

Pero en los pasillos del segundo piso ,se escuchaban unas carcajadas que cualquiera huviera descifrado ,por que aquella voz tan sensual en cada uno de sus alardeos resultaba irresistible.

-jejeje..¡buen trabajo chicos¡…ya es suficiente…-Crabbe y Goyle voltearon a Draco y le correspondieron la sonrisa.Draco se acercó a un cuerpo magullado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.Unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo hacíendo eco en las estancias del baño masculino.

-Haa…haaa…te-te odio…¡AARRGG¡…-se oyó una voz jadeante ,pero aún con fuerzas para mantenerse firme.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos de frío hielo y extendió su mano para agarrar con fuerza unos cabellos pelirrojos.Obligando a Ron a mirar a la repugnante serpiente.

-Da gracias a que no me rebajé a violarte…ni siquiera Crayle o Goyle podrían darse gusto con una cosa tan patética como tú.

-¡Eres un…un¡…-Ron abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.-¿MALDITO GAY¡.

Draco lo agarró con mas fuerzas ,alzando mas su rostro. 

-Haa..

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro ,Ron tenía un ojo morado y los labios sangrantes y completamente partidos ,le dolía el pecho y su vientre había sido pateado con fiereza.Su cuerpo entero tan solo le respondía con dolor ,completamente lleno de heridas y moretones.

-Como ya mencioné…lo hice para que me recuerdes con cariño…mjmjm…dale recuerdos a San Potter de mi parte…-se incorporó hacia Crabbe y Goyle.-¡Tiradlo al contenedor ,tras las murallas de Hogwarts¡…lo encontrarán con hipotermia bien entrada la mañana.

-¡AJAJAJ¡..-se rieron Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Harry¡…¡So…Hum..-Su cabeza fue golpeada con precisión para que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Esto por mi padre…-Draco estaba sediento de venganza hacia al niño que vivió ,cosciente de que no podía causarle daño directo a alguien con semejante poder como para haber destruido al Gran Lord oscuro ,sus ataques se dirijían hacia sus seres queridos.

* * *

-¡Pansy Parkinsón y Harry Potter¡.. 

La gente comentaba por los alrededores sin descanso ,estaban bailando juntos.Ella finalmente había accedido a sus súplicas.Harry tan solo se imaginaba la cara del maldito Slythering cuando recibiera semejante deshonra en sus narices.Lo que desconocía era las verdaderas intenciones de Pansy.Ella se había artado de la falta de atención de su novio ,tan solo era cariñoso con ella en público,sufría noches en silencio.Era muy orgullosa y estaba decidida a darle una lección .

Y allí en la entrada al Gran Comedor,entre luces de colores se destacó una melena plateada ,tan fina y sedosa que daban ganas de acariciar.La chicas de sus alrededores estaban muy sonrojadas ,limitándose a mantener el silencio en espera de su actuación.Draco avanzó muy extrañado de la actitud de la gente que cuchicheaba sin descanso,entre los labios se pronunciaba su nombre .

Todo era misterioso y lúgrube a su alrededor ,algo grave sucedía .De pronto el ambiente se sintió tenso.El aire pesaba en sus pulmones ,un cosquilleo de maquiavélica rabia hacia el niño que vivió envenenó su cuerpo.

-¿Será posible?…-Draco preguntó aun sin aceptar semejante derrota.Harry viró sus inquietantes ojos verdes hacia su rival.

Tenía un brazo en la fina y esbelta figura de la chica y otra tomando su delicada mano.Su novia ,era su propia novia Pansy Parkinson.¿Cómo se atrevía?.

Draco se ruborizó sin poder mantener la calma ,pero recordando lo sucedido con Ron ,se había desquitado de tal forma de todos sus agobios con Harry Potter ,que poco le importó aquella escena.Recordó de su padre que lo primordial en un Malfoy es mantener la calma incluso en las situaciones mas angustiantes ,y sobre todo meditarlo.Y Claro que lo meditó ,Harry estaba con su novia pero Ron su amigo….Draco recuperó su rostro sereno ..ya nada valía la pena ,suspiró,.

Por el simple hecho de que ya ,no le importaba presumir de novia para ganarse el respeto y la reputación de su casa ,por que ya no tenía casa por la que interesarse y todo por que simplemente ya era el final del curso en Hogwarts , no volvería a ver a Harry Potter ,pero este se acordaría de haberse metido con un Malfoy .La palabra Slythering ,ya no existía en la mente de Draco ,era solo parte de su pasado.

-¿Draco?…¿NO vas hacer nada?…-preguntó Pansy al cruzar su linda mirada con la de su novio.Él estaba ensimismado ,relajándose y manteniéndo la mente fría y calculadora.Pero había un extraño brillo en los ojos celestes de Draco ,mostraban una satisfacción que daba temor de presenciar.

-¿Malfoy?…-incluso Harry estaba extrañado.Draco alzó la cabeza y sin previo avisó dio media vuelta y se retiró de la sala ,tan silencioso y elegante como había penetrado en al Gran Comedor.Aquel comportamiento causó estupor entre los presentes ,pero lejos de todo aquello la música seguía sonando en el fondo ,y curiosamente algunos ignoraron la situación.

Draco se retiró frío y distante ,como la sombra de la muerte que se desliza entre las almas.Tan silencioso como un dementor surcando los cielos ,con la palabra **venganza cumplida** descrita en una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mañana ,tan solo espera a mañana…-susurró tan bajo ,que apenas se alcanzó a oír.Harry lo vió salir por la puerta del comedor completamente insatisfecho con su actitud.

Potter no se sentía del todo feliz ,incluso se podía ver en su rostro un enorme vacío y descontento.Si se trababa de humillarlo ante los demás lo había hecho ,pero el silencioso Slythering logró que Harry por una vez fuera el humillado.Su carácter apasionado e indeciso contríbuyó a la noble causa.Malfoy no sabía hasta que punto le había cortado el bacalao al orgullo de Harry Potter con una actitud tan simple pero efectiva.

Le faltaban sus palabras ,su sarcasmo ,una presencia como la de Draco Malfoy siempre era demasiado notoria ,incluso en las situaciones más críticas.Allí estaba él y su burla.¿Podía sonreír Harry de no volver a verlo nunca más?.Sus destinos estaban ya marcados,la derrota de Lord Voldemort era un hecho.Pero… y ese pero…

* * *

Esa noche la hermosa luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno ,transitado de vez en cuando por alguna estrella fugaz.Ninguna nube ocultaba la reina del cielo como un velo agrisado ,para intensificar su lado tímido. 

El bosque prohibido estaba silencioso y el lago en completa calma ,reflejaba la luna como el espejo más pulido.Draco se acercó con pasos lentos a las orillas de aquellas aguas oscuras y siniestras .

El lago se observaba brillante ,su comienzo desde la orilla era marcado por las luces del grandioso castillo Hogwarts ,se hacía visible su recorrido en la oscuridad.

Su mirada perdida era como si se esforzara en ver más allá de las chispeantes olas ,llegando a las profudidades.Draco cerró los ojos saboreando el dulce olor de la brisa fresca.

Tristes recuerdos asaltaron su mente ,como encarcelaron a su padre .Su madre sintió tal deshonrra ante la impotencia,que le dio por un ataque de locura ,aún sin aceptar que su esposo estuviera encarcelado.

Como mortífaga tambien había cometido crímenes, acabando en un manicomio de emfermos mentales.

Pero Draco jamás olvidaría una cosa ,él había salido ileso de todo aquello ,

Su padre le exijió luchar por su vida y mantenerse firme en todo momento ,como un Malfoy.Sus padres de alguna manera disfrazaron lo hechos para protegerlo ,con la derrota de Lord Voldemort el ministerio de magia ni siquiera se había molestado en usar la poción de la verdad.Draco era hijo único.Y de ser un niño mimado y despreocupado ,tan solo con interés de agradar a su padre , a lo que le exijía ahora la vida ,había una gran diferencia.

El camino sería largo y no recibiría apoyo moral de nadie ,y Por mas dureza que le exigiera su padre siempre se apoyaba en sus elogios y alguna que otra vez ,muestras de cariño.Pero eso se había acabado ,ya no estaría la sonrisa de su madre apaciguando los sarcasmos de Lucius.

Esa Navidad de fin curso la odiaría como ninguna otra ,por que no tenía familia que lo acojiera .Su único pariente mas cercano resultó ser un traidor al Gran señor oscuro , un personaje que Draco admiraba desde muy pequeño ,su ídolo Lord Voldemort.Su padrino Snape se encargaría de su tutoría de aquel día en adelante ,lo que le revolvió las entrañas a Draco, por un lado le agradaba no estar tan solo ,pero por otro…El maldito traidor lo cuidaría.

Draco dejó escapar un sollozo antes de secarse una molesta lagrimilla.Estaba entre la espada y la pared ,pero sino aceptaba a su padrino Snape ,"el traidor".¿Quién podría?.

-Se lo que estás pensando…¿Es el final?.-una voz sabia y respetable se reveló en su espalda.-Nunca hay que rendirse tan facilmente…aunque admito …

Draco volteó sorprendido ,el propio director Dumbledore en persona había hecho presencia en aquel lugar.Tan solo por verlo a él.

-Que tu actitud ha molestado a Harry…pues esperaba poder gozar de un último enfrentamiento contigo.

Draco sonrió con ironía y se cruzó de brazos ,en sus ojos celeste había cierta malicia.Dumbledore sabía que no simpatizaba con él precisamente ,pero hasta muy poco se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, como él niño que vivió.

-Conozco su interés ,es por mi padrino…no se moleste…yo tambien se lo que piensa.

-No es por Serverus Snape que estoy aquí.

-Lo sé…pero no obtendrá una respuesta de mi parte …Harry simplemente ya ha dejado de importarme.

-Eres muy curioso joven…Sino no es molestia ,tengo el atrevimiento de decir que tu novia no es de gran interés para tí¡

-¿eh?..-Draco entrecerró la mirada envidiosa.La olas se escuchaban romper en la orilla con suavidad ,mientras Dumbledore sonreía despreocupado.

-Tan solo quiero que sepas que tu nueva actitud sería de gran ayuda…mjmjmjm…las navidades pasarán muy rápido.

-Comprendo..¡espere¡…¿No volveré a mi casa?…¿Y que hay de mi padrino?.

-Él como profesor se ha responsabilizado de los alumnos ,se quedará con nosotros…Por su puesto tu estás a su cargo…¿Quieres que siga?.-Dumbledore se mantuvo serio ,sin mofarse de Malfoy.

-¡Own¡..-Draco le dio la espalda al director rapidamente ,volteando hacia el lago.Montando una especie de escenita de niño mimado .-Pasaré las navidades en compañía de un grifindor…simplemente encantador.

-Hum..Hum…no esperes recibir el mismo trato de Snape ,que de tus padres.-comentó Dumbledore curioso de sus palabras.-Buenas noches joven Malfoy.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…buenas noches.-Draco se sentó sobre el vasto césped y allí se quedó observando la nada.

Con pensamientos y recuerdos lejanos de su familia.Y sobre todo se acordó de alguien que…

-¡Maldición¡…cuando descubran lo que hice…Harry se encargará personalmente de -------…..------.

Pero curiosamente sonrió ,con la derrota de el Gran Lord Oscuro semanas atrás ,se había dedicado a evitar a Harry ,ningunos de los dos se había vuelto a enfrentar durante las últimas semanas de curso.

Harry incoscientemente se encargaría de buscarlo.

* * *

Harry penetró a toda velocidad en el salón de Gryffindor ,se adelantó antes que los demás con el único propósito de tomar aquella misteriosa carta dorada,antes de que alguien descubriera su secreto.Rebuscó rapidamente entre los cojines y allí encontró su preciada carta. 

Despues de lo sucedido con Pansy Parkinson y la extraña actitud de Malfoy ante lo sucedido ,estaba muy seguro de que el final de aquella carta estaría muy relacionado.Lo cierto es que luego estuvo esperando a que el resto de estudiantes se marcharán a casa ,aunque Hermione no se había despedido y Ron tampoco se había molestado en buscarlo ,Harry se apenó ante esto ,pero ahora había un asunto primordial.

Harry corrió hacia su armario ,en el cuarto que compartía con Ron y Neville ,y allí tomo su capa invisible ,propiedad antaño de su padre.Se ocultó tras la capa y dentro del armario conjuró un hechizo.Estaba , seguro que la carta se trataba de Pansy ,despues de la desastroza fiesta que vivió a pesar de su victoria con Voldemort ,al menos podría olvidarse de la aplastante actitud de su enemigo entreteniéndose en aquella carta.

Harry suspiró con alivio ,despues de todo había algo por lo que sonreír ,una carta de amor prohibido ,le resultaba tan exitante debía admitir que esa chica con carácter hasta le gustaba.

Pero lejos de todo eso ,lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

-¡Lumus¡…-la punta de su varita se encendió levemente ,tan solo iluminando la parte que le interesaba leer,su bello rostro de 17 años se había alargado marcando el mentón de su padre ,Harry era muy apuesto y uno de los chicos más codiciados de todo Hodwars ,sobre todo despues de su heroicidad.Sacudió la carta con orgullo y aparecieron las primeras letras .fingió leer el primer párrafo para avanzar rapidamente hasta la parte donde se había quedado.

"_Finalmente lograstes sobrevivir y derrotarlo,ya todo acabó para tí,Yo te dejo el camino libre San-Potter.No volverás a verme nunca,perderás de vista al galán de Hodwars,la persona más afamada despues de tí¿Recuerdas el rival más digno que tuvistes con el Quidicht,el que siempre estaba rodeado de admiradoras y admiradores,el alumno modelo de Slythering,el perfecto Draco Malfoy,el alumno más sofisticado de Hogwarts?."_

Sus grandes ojos de un intenso verde y largas pestañas quedaron impregnados en el sarcasmo de las primeras letras ,sus labios carnosos se entreabrieron mostrando parte de sus dientes ,los formados musculos de su espalda se sintieron tensos ,apretó sus manos albinas ante la impotencia y tras los reveldes cabellos de un intenso azabache brillante ,se destacó en sus mejillas un sonrojo de cólera.Sus fuertes brazos apretaron la carta contra los bien formados pectorales ,que se elevaban debido a su agitada respiración. Aquella continuación en la carta ya no le dejaba duda de su escritor …

"_¿Lo deseabas cierto,yo soy la única persona que te daba problemas ,era bueno en magia,en todo podía destacar si tu no huvieras existido.Y no estoy,para mí sera mucho más importante recuperar el honor de mi familia,remontaré el apellido Malfoy,mi vida toma un nuevo rumbo._

_Todo queda atrás entre nosotros,no se si te estes riendo,o logre que te pongas a llorar al mismo tiempo que ries,no me importa tu burla,o el simple hecho de que yo considero de que huvo algo entre tu y yo.¿Peleas?...si te resulta absurdo que lo llame relación,igual me da.Para cuando hayas leído esta carta yo estaré muy lejos._

_Seguramente eso será lo que tu ridículo intelecto llegue a comprender,para tí solo será una despedida,para mí,la estupidez que nunca te confesé en persona.Escucha esto,comprenderé que despues de asombrarte ,te caigas de la silla por culpa de las carcajadas._

_Te echaré de menos...¿Que te parece?..¿Draco Malfoy echándote de menos?.Te adelanto Harry que no sabrás nunca mi secreto,si es que pudistes comprender en esta carta que yo te ocultaba algo.¿Al menos si pudistes enterder eso?...Estúpido Potter de ojos verdes._

_De acuerdo,me rindo,no espero que comprendas por que mis motivos para burlarme de tí._

_Considéralo la despedida eterna de un enemigo."_

En el profundo silencio que había reinado en la habitación,el eco de la voz de Harry resonó en todo el cuarto.

-¡ESE IDIOTA¡...¿Y PARA ESTO ME ENVÍA UNA CARTA DORADA?...¿A QUIEN DIJO QUE LE FALTABA INTELECTO?...¡en mi opinion Draco Malfoy es el más idiota de todo Hodwars¡...

-Harry…¿Dónde estas?….-gritó una voz conocida tras el armario ,era la de Neville.

Harry arrugó la carta de la cólera y apagó la luz de la varita.Cuando salió encontró al otro gryffindor algo pálido y asustadizo de su actitud.Neville estaba muy extrañado de la actitud de Harry ,su grito lo había aterrado ,pero Harry tan solo sonrió entendiento su desconcierto.

En cuanto Harry empinó la carta de color "dorado" Neville pareció calmarse.Pero aún así…

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre el contenido de la carta?….-dijo Neville timidamente.

Harry hizó un bufido y arrugó la nariz desaliñadamente.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?…

-Mi abuela no ha podido venir ,así que me quedaré aquí por esta noche.-Neville se rascó la punta de la nariz algo sonrojado.Harry suspiró largo y tendido.

-Disculpa…estaba un poco alterado…mejor me voy a descansar…-dijo Harry .Neville afirmó silencioso viendo como se alejaba hacia la cama.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1.

Continuará…

_Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo ya me deshice de Voldemort.Me pareció un poco cruel de mi parte no dejarles con la continuación de la saga ,.eso creo…bueno…espero su respuesta…XD…espero de corazón les guste------_

_¡Por favor es mi primer Harry Potter¡..uff uff…xd espero de corazón que les haya gustado..por favor al menos en el primer capítulo...dejen algun review..gracias.._


	2. El deseo oculto,de quie jamás conoció el

Todos los derechos reservados a J.Rowling ,autora de Harry Potter..

**¡Advertencia¡…**

Slash/yaoi:relación chico/chico…si despues de leer esto continuan es bajo su propia responsabilidad…ya os advertí.

Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía ,no dispongo de corregidor word…

"**Viviendo entre las sombras"**

"_Te estoy esperando ,en el frío invierno que anida en mi corazón…_

_Te busco sin saberlo , con deseo incofesable provocando tan solo sarcasmo…_

_Te busco donde no puedo hallar tu amor ,tan solo tu ira…_

_Y así …_

_Permaneceran muertos por siempre ,mis sentimientos ocultos entre los textos de un muerto poeta…_

_Donde la atención que me da tu odio ,es mi felicidad."_

**Capítulo II.**

-o-o-o _El deseo oculto de quien jamás conoció el amor_ o-o-o-

Amanecía poco a poco en el castillo Hogwarts ,los ventanales del primer piso ya resplandecían a la luz del sol.Era invierno la baja temperatura anunciaba que pronto nevaría.En el tercer piso alguien se removía remolón entre las sábanas ,mientras una lechuza blanca tiraba por la orilla,intentando advertirle de peligro.

-¡No Ron¡…solo un poco más…-Harry de un manotazo logró que volaran varias plumas a su derecha.La lechuza sacudía las patas acostada bocaarriba,incorporándose de nuevo en el suelo.

-buubhuu…¡buuu¡…-mencionó el pájaro blanco. (?…disculpen..no se traducir este idioma.)La lechuza voló al alfeifar de la ventana ,posó su fascinante mirada nocturna bajo el sauce boxeador ,que se veía a través.

Una chica arapienta se arrastrababa bajo las raices algo temerosa.Estaba toda magullada ,tenía un aspecto de lo más paupérrimo ,estaba completamente embarrada y todos sus cabellos despeinados ,pegadosos y con trozos de virutas de madera esparcidos a lo largo de su recorrido.Su piel parecía de raza negra y con sus debiluchos movimientos se notaba debil.Bajo la atenta mirada de la lechuza ,siguió arrastrándose en el suelo con dificultad ,hasta que se aseguró de que el sauce no le pegaría con alguna de sus ramas.

La joven sacó su varita y brilló en arcoiris ,estaba demasiado lejos como para que la lechuza la escuchara.

Despues de varios destellos apareció su figura ,estaba completamente aseada.La lechuza dejó los ojos en blanco.

-¿Maldito Malfoy¡…-una hermosa pelicastaña ,de ojos color avena y piel perfumada de rosas ,quedó redorrillas sobre el vasto césped,maldiciendo su suerte.Le dolía mucho la cabeza ,y tenía mucho frío.No recordaba nada de aquella espantosa noche de fin de curso ,o al menos intentaba convercerse de ello.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?…-Estaba muy confusa ,había logrado escapar de aquella caverna húmeda ,fría ,el duro suelo había sido su cama durante la noche. Los ojos de la bella muchacha estaban vidriosos ,esa noche había sido espantosa ,aquella caverna tan oscura la tuvo tan atemorizada que apenas se dejó dormir tres horas.Estuvo muy sola ,sus gritos hacían eco en las altas paredes sin hayar respuesta.

La chica observó su alrededor,estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts .

El sol no era doradiento sino azulado aquella fría mañana de invierno,todavía olía al sereno de la noche y todo a su alrededor se encontraba muy silencioso.

Una brisa sopló removiendo su larga melena ,el cielo era claro,sin ninguna nube, se reflejó en su pupilas ,mientras bajo sus delicadas manos se desprendían algunas hierbas que inconcientemente intentaba arrancar dela rabia.La brisa ondeó la hierba a su alrededor ,y el frío acarició su piel.

-Maldito seas…-musitó timidamente y muy decaída,no había podido hablar con sus amigos,estaba hambrienta por no haber probado pocado en toda la noche.Y lo más que le dolía era haber faltado a su promesa.Ella era lo suficiente inteligente como para comprender que los hechos había sucedido por causas ajenas a su voluntad,pero aún así no podía evitar culparse.

-Harry ,Ron…¡Maldito Malfoy¡…-y sin que ella se lo esperase ,alguien respondió a su reclamo.

-¿Hablando sola Granger?…-desde las alturas Hermione pudo ver un rostro pálido y de sonrisa imponente,con dos hirientes ojos grises ,incrustados en la cara como dos orbes de metal.

-¡Tuu¡.

-mjmjm…no tientes a la suerte sangre sucia…simplemente no encontré el castigo adecuado para una chica…Hum…-Draco algo molesto volteó silencioso ,girando su vista hacia el magestuoso castillo Hogwarts.Extrañamente todo seguía silencioso ,demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Malfoy.Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que hizo aquella noche .O tal vez era algo temprano para que los profesores y los pocos alumnos que residian aún en Hogwarts,despertaran despues de una agotadora fiesta de despedida.

-Eres despreciable…esta vez no te librarás de la ira de Dumbledore…-decía Hermione mientras se incorporaba.Lo observó con algo de incredulidad ,mientras su imponente rostro daba la bienvenida a la luz del sol.

-¿Qué es eso de que no encontrastes el castigo adecuado para una chica?…¿Y por que vinistes a buscarme?.

Draco despues de algunos segundos volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa ,tan solo respondiendo con tres palabras.

-Es el final.-Draco le dio la espalda y con insistencia volvió a fijar sus ojos grises hacia el castillo.La lechuza de Harry se removió rabiosa.

-¿eh?…-mencionó Hermione algo sonrojada.¿Final?.¿Qué querría decir con eso Draco¿Que todo había acabado entre ellos?.Quedó silenciosa dándole vueltas a lo sucedido.

-¿Qué has hecho con Ron?…se que Harry es dificil de enfrentar,incluso solo.-Draco volteó algo sorprendido ,luego sonrió más seguro de si mismo.

-A estas horas debe estar en la emfermería.

-…-Hermione se sintió impotente antes esas palabras ,pero si estaba allí.Aun quedaban esperanzas de que esa despreciable serpiente le huviera concedido un último aliento de vida.Se quedó completamente en trance.El rubio la observó con extrañeza.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?.

-¿eh?…-Hermione algo sonrojada sacudió la cabeza y gritó con enojo.-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS¡.

-jajajaj…según tú no te rebajarías a mi nivel..¿o si?…- Draco se rió por lo bajo mientras veía como Granger corría desesperada ,destino la enfermería.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-De milagro a sobrevivido…-la emfemera Pomfrey mojaba una toallas cálidas y las colocaba con cuidado en la frente de Ron.

La medicina que había tomado Weasley para la hipotermia era muy extraña,su mirada echaba chispas como fuego artificial ,a Hermione le dio la impresión de estar cojiendo de la mano a un demonio pelirrojo con los ojos en llamas.

-Se fuerte Ron…te pondrás bien…-Hermione sonrió al notar como le apretaba la mano.Ella le correspondió.

-¿Harry?…-susurró.

-¡Emfermera¡…-gritó con un salto en el pecho.Pomfrey la observó avergonzada con los ojos en blanco.

-jejjej…si cariño…alguna vez tenía que hablar.

-¿A podido hablar todo este tiempo?…-Los ojos castaños de Hermione parpadearon ,se sentía un poco ridícula.La emfermera sonrió afirmando.La pelicastaña observó a Weasley bastante enojada.

-¡RON ERES UN IDIOTA¡…YO PREOCUPADA…¿por qué no respondistes?.

-¡lo siento ,lo siento¡…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba para quedarse sentado.-¡woo¡…¡que calor hace aquí¡.

Sus ojos aún chispeaban.

-Pronto se pasará el efecto…joven Weasley…-Pomfrey retiró la toalla que se le había caído entre las piernas del chico con algo de sonrojo.El pelirrojo parecía un tomate ,pero por causas ajenas.Su piel estaba toda sudorosa.

-Hermione mejor ve a desayunar…despues regresa quiero hacerte un chequeo…

-gracias…-Hermione le tiró cariñosa de un cachete a Ron y algo mas tranquila se retiró de la emfermería.Ron fijó cauteloso sus ojos azules en la salida ,esperando que trancara la puerta.

-¡AAYYY¡…¡KKIIAAA¡…uff…-con algo de trabajo volvió acostarse ,tenía un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo.-gracias por no decirle nada…esa medicina es muy eficaz.

-Tan solo desaparece pequeños cortes y moretones a simple vista…comienza desde arriba evitando que entre suciedad en la herida…aún por dentro…tu cuerpo continua sanando eso incluye los huesos rotos.

-¿Huesos?…¡espere¡..habré entendido mal…osea calcio osea…-Ron se rascó la cabeza con cara fúnebre.-no lo había notado.

La emfermera suspiró largo y tendido.A veces Ron se pasaba de la raya intendo parecer fuerte.Algo sonrojado sostuvo su muñeca ,le estaba escociendo por dentro ,Hermione le había dado un buen apretón sin saber su verdadero estado.

-¿Huesos?…-preguntó un hermoso moreno terminando de rodar la puerta.No podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos ,su querido amigo Ron tumbado en una de las camas de la emfermería.¿Acostado?.Sus oídos no le engañaban…¿había escuchado huesos?.Aquella descripción no encajaba en absoluto con lo que Hermione le había descrito del estado de Ron,incluso ya podía verlo corriendo como loco por los pasillos antes que su amigo alcanzara a verlo a la emfermería.Harry aceleró el paso hacia él.

-Harry no…espera…-musitaron los labios de Ron con suavidad ,abrió la mirada de par en par.Los ojos verdes y chispeantes delante suyo tan solo tuvieron un interés inmediato.

-¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO¡…-gritó con desesperación..

-Harry deja que descanse…-Pomfrey le colocó la mano en el hombro intentando calmarlo.Ron algo ensimismado apretó la mirada hacia su amigo ,por algún motivo no quería implicarlo ,ya era demasiado cosciente de lo que sucedería .

Y despues de todo ese tiempo en completa calma, Harry había logrado relajarse de la derrota del Gran Lord oscuro,lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un encuentro con la maldita serpiente.

-¡RON TIENES QUE DECÍRMELO¡…

-Harry insisto.. luego hablarás con él…-Pomfrey apretó su hombro.Pero Harry era incontrolable cuando se alteraba .

Con disgusto los inquilinos de la emfermería observaron el brillo doradiento de su alrededor ,las ventanas se abrieron de par en par y un fuerte viento retiraba por si solo algunas sábanas de las camas.Algunos emfermos de la borrachera de aquella noche ,comenzaron a quejarse del frío.

Ron sin querer mostró todo sus vendajes ,el viento fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo de tomar las sábanas.

Harry comfirmaba aún más sus temores,empeorando su mal genio.La vision de un Ron mal herido era insoportable.

-¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA SABER¡…-gritó enfurecido.

-¡ya basta¡…-vociferó Ron algo colérico.Harry y la emfermera lo observaron con asombro.Ron se calmó ,debía pensar algo rápido.Volteó hacia la ventana abierta ,observando un enorme arbusto en lo alto de un descampado.

-El sauce…¿Acaso quieres destruir el sauce boxeador?…-Ron con seguridad observó de nuevo a Harry.Este se quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta.El viento amainó mientras Pomfrey aprovechaba la leve calma de Potter para atender a otros emfermos.

-erm…no estoy muy convencido…-musitó aun con algo de enojo.

Ron negó con la cabeza ,vigilando cada uno de sus actos.El bello Harry estaba muy preocupado por él.Ron se sintió muy alagado ,su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ,como adoraba esa preocupación de su amigo ,aunque a veces le ganaba la melacolía de tan solo poder asegurarse esa distancia.

Por algún extraño motivo Weasley se sintió triste ,de algún modo sus azules ojos cristalinos se entumecieron levemente, por que algo en su interior había brotado hacia Harry ,sin saber el qué…

-¿Ron?…-Harry le palpó la cara con extrañeza.Logrando sobresaltarlo.

-Me gustaría más que te preocuparas por preguntarme como me encuentro…-suspiró Ron.

-¡ah¡…¿cómo te encuentras?…-farfulló Harry algo revelde.

-¿Cómo crees?…me duele todo el cuerpo…-Ron mantuvo un quejido silencioso.

-Hermione no me dijo eso…-Harry levantó ambas cejas.

-No le hagas caso…es mejor así…

-¿No creo que dure mucho ese secreto?…mmm…-Harry se cruzó de brazos muy serio.Ron volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana ,estaba muy avergonzado de algún modo ,cada vez le eran más incómodos los inoportunos acercamientos de Harry ,timidamente necesitaba alejar su rostro.

Ron se olvidó de todo al instante.Una silueta deslumbró ante el sol del alba ,un Slythering caminaba tranquilamente en los jardines de Hodwars.

El maldito Malfoy estaba allí ,apretó la dentadura intentando mantener su ira.El pelirrojo pensó una mil barbaridades antes de darse cuenta de su error.Estaba muy alterado ,destacó el azul de sus ojos ,las pecas se esfumaron por completo ante el rojo de su cara y por unos momentos su orgullo se sintió más dolido que el dolor de su cuerpo.Frunció el ceño al máximo ,mientras se resaltaban las venas de su cuello.

-¿Harry?…-volteó enseguida ,pero este ya no se encontraba.

-dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente…-comentó la emfermera mientras limpiaba ensimismada uno de los cuencos.Ron se asombró ,no se había dado cuenta de nada ,rezaba al cielo por que Harry se marchase antes de mostrar esa actitud.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-No debí haber escrito esa carta…-Draco se pasó sus largos dedos por su sedosa melena rubia.Por una vez se sentía debíl ante Harry ,tan debil que prefería huir de si mismo y de los problemas que causarían aquella carta.Aún se preguntaba en que momento de absurda locura se atrevió a escribirla .Aquella noche se le hacía borrosa ,había bebido al enterarse de que su madre había sido encerrada en un manicomio.Snape le había ocultado la verdad ,hasta que Draco descubrió una nota urgando entre las cosas de su despacho.

Se sentía tan estúpido ,por que lo más curioso era ese temor tan desconocido.Y es que nunca recordó sentirlo ante Harry ,tan solo ahora cuando recordaba su escrito.La visión de las palabras brillando entre las velas de su habitación era muy borrosa.Recordaba incluso el avanzar de aquella pluma sostenida por su manos, el sonido de la punta al rozar el papel y dejar una tinta de plata ,pero no exactamente lo que escribió.¿Entonces que era lo que tanto temía?.

Tal vez su subcosciente si lo recordaba y de alguna manera intentaba prevenirlo.

Creyó oír una llamada.Draco cerró los ojos ,caminando sin un rumbo fijo ,dando vueltas por el jardin y fijándose en alguna rama del cesped mal cortada.En alguna sacudida del sauce boxeador ante el frío ,en una suave brisa que acariciace la orilla del lago ,una ave zurcando los cielos y graznando en el aire.Necesitaba liberar su espíritu cansado.Siete años era mucho tiempo.

La llamada de alguien volvió a su oído ,pero Draco la reignoró.Avanzó más rápido ,quería correr ,llorar pero su maldito orgullo de Malfoy aún lo frenaba.Desde muy niño se había jurado no volver a derramar una sola lágrima ,Lucius en su lado mas cruel lo había entrenado a cociencia.

-¡Draco¡..-era su nombre ,la sensual voz retumbó en sus oídos por tercera vez.Era más clara a medida que pasaba el tiempo.A Draco no le interesaba en lo absoluto, en ese momento ,tenía otras cosas en las que pensar ,sin darle importancia a la posible venganza de Potter.Si era cierto ,en esos momentos estaba tan aturdido ,confuso ,que ni siquiera pensó en los actos de aquella noche.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Harry lo observava desde la lejanía ,estaba huyendo y eso le incomodaba de sobremanera . Corrieron durante un buen rato.Su desesperación aumentaba en aquel estupido juego que había creado el Slythering al corre-pilla.¿Acaso estaba jugando?…Pues Harry le tenía una palabritas.Fue más rápido ,ya lo sentía alcanzar.Estaba a poco milimétros de su capa.

-¡ahh¡…-Draco notó como alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

-¡FRENA IDIOTA¡…-Harry y él quedaron jadeantes.Mientras el Slythering le daba la espalda sin voltearse aún.-haa…

-fuu…Ya está cansado San Potter..-Draco viró firme ,con la mirada fría y despreocupada de alguien más que de si mismo.Harry aún insistía en tomarlo del brazo.Logrando sonrojarlo levemente.-aparta.

-¡EEYY¡…-Harry se sobó la mano observando un leve arañazo en ella.Draco parecía un gato asustadizo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?…(jadeante)-comentó el bello rubio algo temeroso ,mientras se mordía el labio inferior ,le faltaba seguridad y eso no era nada bueno.La carta ,seguro que la carta tenía la culpa.

-¿No lo sabes?…haa..haa..¿Podrías adivinar entonces quien me escribió aquella estúpida carta?…fuuu..-Harry entrecerró sus fascinantes esmeraldas tras el pelo enmarañado y negrusco.Mostrándose más desafiante.

-Lo único que reconozco hasta ahora son tus insultos…haa…¿idiota?..¿Estupido?…¿algo mas que objetar?.

-¿eh?…-¿eran alucionaciones de Harry o el Slythering lo estaba evitando?.¿Cómo se atrevía?.

-Sinceramente no me importa lo que escribiera en esa carta…estaba borracho…

-¿QUÉ¡…-Harry se sobresaltó ,sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la cólera.Avanzó con rapidez y agarró ensimismado el brazo de Malfoy.

-¡AHORA MISMO ME DICES EL POR QUE¡.

-Siempre lo mismo…realmente es muy facil enojarte…lo único que necesito pedirte es que guardes el secreto…San Potter.-comentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡DRACO MALFOY¡…-Harry sacó amenazante su varita.

-yaa valeee…-Draco se volvió a soltar algo molesto.-¿Te vuelves mas idiota a menudo que creces?…es como si los musculos se huvieran absorvido tu diminuto cerebro….

-¡MALDITO SEAS¡…-Harry lo tomó de la camisa y Draco se agarró de sus cabellos azabache.

-¡SUELTA IDIOTA¡…-Malfoy se afianzaba con fuerza a los pelos enmarañados.

-¡NO HASTA QUE RESPONDAS¡…-Harry lo sacudió mientras Draco le tiraba de los pelos y las orejas…-¡ayy¡.

-¡WWAA¡..¡NO RECUERDO LO QUE ESCRIBÍ¡-Draco intentó patearle ,pero Harry esquivó lo mejor que pudo ,luego fue su turno y le pateó en toda la canilla.

-¡ANIMAL¡…-Draco cojeaba.

-¡Déjame refrescarte la memoria¡…¡IN BERERME¡

De la varita de Harry nació una neblina verdosa ,Draco enseguida creó un escudo protector.

-¡SCUTUM¡.

La neblina se disipó hacia los lados.Harry se estaba entusiasmando ,de alguna forma volver a pelear era un gran aliciente.Y Draco era un buen contrincante ,sabía que podía vercerlo ,pero provocarlo resultaría más interesante.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas lo que escribistes?…¡FILUM GELIDUS¡

-¡AAHH¡..-Draco notó como unos hilos de hielo le rasgaban poco a poco la capa ,su rostro quedó rasguñado.

-¡LIMBO¡…-El hechizo pegó directo al rostro de Harry dejándolo confuso.

-No puede ser…-Harry sacudió la cara.El hechizo aturdidor le había dado de lleno en la cabeza ,Draco había afinado su puntería.

Su cuerpo comenzó a bailar un tango como un simple títere mientras la vista se le nublaba ,haciéndolo comprender que a diferencia suya ,Draco no estaba jugando , el reto lo había tomado en serio.El enfrentamiento era real y el Slythering estaba dando lo mejor de sí.

-¿cómo es posible?…-Draco algo confuso veía como Harry lo saludaba mientras danzaba alegremente con una pareja imaginaría.Un manojo de hierba sostenían sus labios ,lo que fuera al parecer una rosa para Harry.¿Acaso estaba a punto de vercerlo?.

-¡UNGULA GÉMINUS¡…-un doble gacho nació de su varita y golpeó a Harry,tirándolo al suelo.

-¡AAAHH¡…-Harry despertó del trance con un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-¡REMITTO¡…-Su golpe fue esquivado por Draco.

Harry dio una voltereta y se quedó de pie.Jadeando del cansancio ,finalmente debía esforzarse y dejarlo cao.

-¡Relúceo¡…-una enorme luz cegó a Draco por instantes.

-¡Remoramen¡…-Draco incluso así logró conjurar un hechizo obstaculizador.

Harry con asombro sintió su ira crecer ,su contrincante se lo estaba poniendo dificil.Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron entre la luz que se disipaba ,Malfoy hasta ahora no tenía un motivo por el que luchar ,pero esta vez lo hacía para defenderse a sí mismo ,y por algún extraño motivo su aura mágica había aumentado a tal punto de asombrar a Harry de sus poderes.Draco estaba brillando en tonos azulados.

-¡no es posible¡…-Harry brilló a su alrededor ,logrando asustar a Draco.

-¡No lo recuerdo Harry¡…es cierto…-Malfoy corrió hacia él y de una agíl salto se elevó de nuevo.-¡NO MIENTO¡…

-¡RESPLENDEO¡…-Harry gritó un hechizo solo para aventajados en magia.Su varita tomó el rayo de sol que brilló desde los cielos.

-¡RESPLEDEO¡…-Draco asustadizo convocó el mismo hechizo con intención de que revotará.Debía defenderse por sí mismo ,sino nadie lo haría.

¡BOOOM¡

Un enorme estallido hizo retumbar la tierra a sus alrededores.El pobre Sauce boxeador aferró sus raices al suelo.Los cimientos del castillo Hogwarts sintieron removerse desde sus entrañas ,La olas del lago rompieron furiosas en la orilla mientras los primeros copos de nieve caían en el jardín.Anunciando el comienzo del invierno.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-¡CHICOS DAOS PRISA¡…Harry y Draco empataron…-mencionó un pequeño pelicastaño.

-¡no digas tonterias¡….-le reclamó el compañero de al lado.Ambos salieron tras la arboleda que cercaba los jardines.Muy curiosos sacudieron las manos para terminar de disipar la niebla que quedaba ,detrás aparecieron una docena más de alumnos.

-¿Vistes eso?…

-¡TIIO¡.,..¡ALUCINANTE¡…¿Cómo hizo aquella voltereta?.

-¡ahahah¡…que sexy Draco con su salto ¡tan lindo¡…-una de las chicas salió corriendo perseguida por otras tres.

-¡Mina¡..no tienes remedio…

-Draco es solo mío…-La pequña Mina de primer año corrió directo a la brillante melena rubia que brillaba entre la niebla.-¡AUXILIO¡.

Todos viraron hacia ella ,enseguida corrieron en aquella dirección.

-¡VENGAN A SOCORRER A HARRY¡…-gritó otra al lado contrario ,con lágrimas en los ojos ,no podía creer que alguien huviera derrotado a su gran héroe de ojos verde esperanza.

-¡HARRY¡…-casi el noventa por ciento de los alumnos pasó de la pequeña Mina ,pensando tan solo en un Gryffindor.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Se había convertido en la comidilla de todo Hogwarts.Los pocos alumnos de las diferentes casas que se habían enterado ya se encargarían de distribuirlo.Era el cuchicheo primordial de aquella tarde.

En el cuarto piso de Hogwarts ,en una de las estancias más tranquilas y cercanas a la habitación prohibida se oyeron una voces familiares.

-Era de esperarse de ese bruto de Potter…seguro que el comenzó la pelea…-Snape permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama , mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su protegido.Draco dormía placidamente como el ángel más hermoso.

-Aún no es tiempo de juzgar a nadie…lo primero es mantener la buena salud de nuestros alumnos.-Dumbledore retiró algunos mechones de la frente de Harry .Su rostro perfecto desprendía serenidad ,dormía como un niño pequeño ,agarrándose del dedo pulgar del propio director de Hodwars.

-¿Cómo puedes probar que fue una lucha entre ellos?…-preguntó Dumbledore.Caviloso hundió las cejas en sus gafas de media luna.-Un hechizo demasiado potente.

-Hum…hum…-masculló Snape y lo observó con asombro,pero debía admitir que podía ser cierto.Aunque siempre le gustaba discutir los hechos.-¿Acaso hablar de un nuevo enemigo sería lo más prudente ahora ?…¿Por dudas entonces de los poderes de Harry?.

-Harry está vencido…¿Acaso no está lo sufiente entrenado como para cometer el error de dirigirse un hechizo a si mismo?…sería lo único que podría derrotarlo….-Dumbledore levantó sus ojos azules sobre sus gafas ,giró hacia Snape bastante seguro.Este desvió sus ojos negros hacia la ventana ,donde entraba una fría brisa invernal ,y los copos de nieve continuaban cubriendo con dulzura lo poco que quedaba del vasto cesped.Dumbledore veía la posibilidad de un nuevo enemigo ,mientras él tan solo creía en un simple duelo.

-Eso no es posible…pero tampoco…-Snape se llevó las manos a la cara.-¿Dices que ese maldito?… no es tan poderoso…No puedo enterderlo…Mi marca a desaparecido ,está completamente derrotado.

-Lo sé…-Dumbledore observó el techo con una gota de sudor mientras Harry le impedía avanzar agarrándose de su dedo pulgar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto ,apareció la Señora Pomfrey acompañada de una preocupada Minerva .Y un poco más atrás se agolpaban los alumnos de distintas casas ,estaban acongojados ,debido a su educado y silencioso comportamiento de seguro habían sido aplacados por la presidenta de la casa Gryffindor.La profesora intercambió miradas con Dumbledore.

-¡Oh my Good¡…me ponen emferma estos dos…lo que me temía volvió a suceder…¡estaba segura volvería a suceder¡..-Pomfrey con disgusto atendió primero a Draco tomando su tempertura.

Ella parecía muy preocupada ,Dumbledore por fin notó su dedo libre y tomó a Minerva por el hombro.Ella estaba muy alterada y entristecida ,su mirada severa mostraba pesar.

-Lo sucedido no es normal…pero tampoco nadie vió otro enemigo…algunos alumnos los descubrieron peleando entre sí…-dijo Minerva mientras suspiraba-…tan solo dos…¿qué puede significar?…-Minerva lo observó directa a los ojos.Snape por una vez perdió el habla ,pero la razón lo acompañaba.

-Un duelo …solo dos vieron y nada más…simplemente increíble…-Dumbledore enterado de los recientes acontecimientos observó hacia los dos chicos por unos instantes.-Será mejor retirarnos ,dejemos tranquila a nuestra querida Pomfrey con su trabajo…

-Gracias director…

-¡Queremos ver a Harry¡…-Neville y Hermione empujaron entre los alumnos ,seguidos de Ginny y los gemelos Weasley.Draco y Harry habían sido apartados a una habitación aislada de miradas curiosas en la emfermería.

-Retirada…-Dumbledore con voz mandataria fue obedecido al instante.Todos caminaron hacia tras y la puerta se cerró logrando tranquilizar a la pobre emfermera.Estaba sola con Draco y Harry.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La biblioteca estaba sileciosa ,Neville fijó sus ojos azules en el extraño color de los ventanales ,pequeños arcoiris se reflejaban en las paredes ,debido al reflejo que el hielo incrustado entre las ranuras provocaba.Estaba un poco oscura.

-¡Shador de tempur¡…

¡shoff¡

La velas se encendieron por todos lados ,y como toque final una cálida chimenea dio la bienvenida a la fría noche.La bibliotecaria sopló un extraño palito de cristal ,que desapareció en humo al sacudirlo.Los altos pilares se dejaron ver hasta el final ,mostrando diminutos adornos de gárgolas.

El bajito gordinflón se acercó entre las mesas ,encontrándose en la esquina mas profunda una cabecita pelicastaña ,haciendo zig y zag entre los libros de texto como una posesa.Ni aún con sus amigos hospitalizados se le retiraba la pasión por los libros.

-Hermione.

-Neville…¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?.-siguió ojeando.

-Tan solo son las ocho…estoy esperando a mi abuela…a este paso Dumbledore me llevará con él.

Hermione apartó la vista de los libros.

-¿Qué hablas?.

-Mi abuela no anda muy bien de lo huesos..pero es tan testaruda que no acepta medicinas ,alegando que es dura como el acero…la verdad es que dudo que hoy pueda llegar hasta aquí…estoy preocupado…¿Y si le pasó algo por el camino.?

-mmm…Tu familia siempre fue muy orgullosa…no pareces llevar sus genes mas que en la sangre…tu eres muy noble.

Neville se ruborizó ante esto y algo decaído se sentó al lado de Hermione.No parecía conforme con la idea de no tener una familia a la que parecerse. Pero a pesar de los años ,parecía tener miedo a casi todo.

-¿Qué averiguastes de Harry?…¿Y la pelea?…-preguntó muy curiosa.

-La comenzó Harry ..Draco estaba huyendo del.

-Cobarde Malfoy…era de esperarse.-Hermione suspiró.-Harry Harry…uff uff…supongo que ya averiguó el estado de Ron …casi no vive para contarlo.

Granger se mordió la lengua por movimiento reflejo.Neville abrió los ojos de par en par.Frunció el ceño sintiéndose engañado ,según le habían comentado Ron pronto podría caminar..

-Por favor…cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor…-Hermione le puso una mirada muy tierna.Neville no pudo resistirse a aquellos labios rojizos y entreabiertos y asintió muy confuso.

-ahora que lo pienso…¿Qué relación hay entre Ron y Draco?…¿qué tiene que ver la persecucion de Harry en todo esto?.

-Estoy en ello…-Y con estas palabras ella fijó de nuevo la vista en el libro.Fue lo sufiente prudente ,como para no hablar más de la cuenta.Y mucho menos revelar tras el importante caso en el que andaba ,había un hechizo que le ayudaría a descubrir la verdad que Ron ocultaba.Y sacar a la luz el secreto que se escondía tras el inocente Slythering.

Por suerte para ella Neville tomó uno de los libros ,sin saber que era de la sección prohibida ,y lo lleyó con toda la calma del mundo ,bajó la cautelosa mirada de la Gryffindor.

(Hermione :reza para que no la encuentre reza para que no…)

-¡ALAA¡…la poción de la verdad…-dijo muy sonriente Neville,Hermione quedó boquiabierta.-nunca creí que estuviera permitido el conocimiento de sus ingredientes a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¡DAME ESO¡…-grito Hermione ,pero Neville fue más agil y se lo arrebató.

-¡SHHSHSH¡….-protestó la bibliotecaria.Los chicos de 17 años le echaron un vistazo ,comprovando que se había vuelto a dormir.

-espera tu turno…-secretó Neville mientras no apartaba la vista del libro ,enganchado a las primera letras.

-Por favor…es muy importante.

-¡ah¡… hay algo más sobre Harry…-Neville observó el techo algo pensativo.-Si..podría funcionar.

-¿eh?…-Hermione se apoyó en uno de sus codos.Neville sonreía de una forma muy extraña ,sus pequeños ojos azules chispeaban del ensueño.

-Harry gritó tan fuerte que me asustó….Lo descubrí saliendo del armario y encima había usado la capa invisible,supongo que no quería que nadie más la leyera...La verdad es que estaba muy enojado.

-perdon…¿qué fue lo que leyó?

-Una carta dorada…si estaba muy molesto…mejor no se lo digas a nadie.

Los hechos estaban encajando.¿Harry enojado por una carta ,que supuestamente solo es usada para escribir palabras de amor?.El cerebro de Hermione trabajo a mil por hora ,sus oídos lanzarían humo.Al ver que Neville cerraba el libro Hermione se encerró por completo en su mundo y siguió leyendo.

Neville la observó y con luego una leve sonrisa ,se llevó el libro consigo ,sigilosamente pasó por debajo de la mesa de la bibliotecaria ,que dormía como un tronco ,incluso así había llamado su atención mandándolos callar.

Ni siquiera paso por la bibliotecaria para registrar la salida del libro ,y es que no era estúpido,debido al comportamiento de Hermione estaba claro que era de la sección prohibida.Aquel libro era muy valioso y Neville le daría su merecido uso.Salió por los pasillos y se lo metió bajo el sueter ,notando un frío por su barriga.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-¿Neville?…-Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza ,aquella sonrisa en el inocente gordito dejaba mucho que desear.-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

Completamente decaída acarició el lugar donde ,contadas horas atrás , se encontraba el libro. Confiando en que Neville se había marchado con manos vacías.

Recogió los diez tomos del la misma colección que había recopilado en la sección prohibida ,sin darse cuenta de que le faltaba uno.

Hermione tenía bastante sueño ,su búsqueda había sido interminable pero no hayó la poción que Neville había encontrado con tanta facilidad.Al llegar a ese punto ,peor para ella ,tendría que comenzar de nuevo ,pues ni siquiera se fijó en el número del tomo que Neville había leído.

-¡MALDITA SEA¡.

¡ploff¡

La búrbuja en su nariz le moqueó el bigote y parte del mentón.

-¡Puaj¡…-la bibliotecaria se limpió con todo el dismulo posible y muy avergonzada viró hacia Hermione.-¡GRANGER¡.

-chaaiiii…-la pelicastaña corrió enseguida por la puerta ,Con los nueve tomos de libros y demás apuntes.Pero curiosamente la bibliotecaria se volvió a quedar dormida.

-Tierra trágame.-apoyada en la pared se arrastró a la salida.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_-_**Vaya día …supongo que ya peor no puede irme.

-Justamente con quien quería hablar…-Pansy Parkinson se acercó hasta ella y la observó de arriba abajo.Iba acompañada de una chica que le tiraba del brazo.

-Estás equivocada…Draco no estuvo estuvo con ella.-insistió la chica pelirroja.

-¿Ginny?…¿Pansy?…¿Ustedes no se iban ayer?.

-Eso no es de incumbencia Granger…-Pansy viró muy molesta hacia Ginny y se soltó de su brazo.-¡Y tú¡…no entiendes que tengo que culpar a alguien de mi desgracia…estoy segura que alguna chica me está arrebatando a Draco…y curiosamente esa noche ,mi novio Dray pasó de que yo bailara con Harry en sus narices y el mismo Harry…

-¿eh?…-Hermione estaba sorprendida.Pansy ante su silencio le sonrió.

-Harry me dijo que te estaba buscando mientras bailábamos.

-¡QUE LÍO¡…-Hermione se sintió desfallecer.Y es que eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día, algunos libros quedaron en el suelo.

-¡Hermione¡…-Ginny la tomó detrás.

-No es para tanto….-Pansy hizo una mueca sitiéndose un tanto culpable -Pero si Dray está mal yo me quedaré a su lado hasta que se recupere…Por eso estoy aquí…¿aclarado?…y supongo que Ginny esta aquí por Ron..

Giinny y Hermione se lanzaron miradas cómplices aguantando la risa.Pansy ya no era tan creída ,desde la derrota del Gran Lord oscuro ,su comportamiento se había mejorado repentinamente ,aunque seguía siendo algo estúpida y presumida.En especial cuando nombraba a su amor platónico ,por que dudaban seriamente que Draco alguna vez la huviera valorado más que un objeto de decoración.

-Hermione…-Pansy la tomó de la manos.-estoy muy alterada…de acuerdo..olvidemos lo sucedido con una condición…¡por favor¡..promete que no te gusta Dray…promete que no estuvieron juntos anoche.

-¡Lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser¡…-Ginny se secó un frío sudor de la cara.Hermione cojió los libros y se incorporó.

-Prometido…-respondió Granger.Pansy sonrió.

-Bueno…de todas formas veía dudoso que él se fijara en tí.-y con estas palabras volteó y se alejó de las chicas ,saludando con la mano en un alto estandin de clase alta.

-Era de extrañar que se le bajaran los humos tan solo por desmayarte.-Ginny la observó y los libros que traía.-¿Te ayudo con eso?.

Hermione asintió y le dejó la mitad.Ambas se pedieron en el oscuro pasillo.

_o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

BUENO…aquí con el siguiente capitulo..espero de crazón que les haya gustado…

Bien..bien..tres reviews hasta el momento…nee—XD…¡muxas gracias por apoyarme¡..supongo que no puedo ser muy exigente con mi primer fics de Harry Potter ,y para colmo un slash…….XDDDDD…Draco me ha salido un niño muy malo ,debo reconocer que no encontrarle un castigo a Hermione se le vió muy caballeroso…pero la causa fue un documental que dieron el otro día de malos tratos…es uqe simplemente me dio tanta pena ,que no pude siquiera pasarme por la cabeza la idea de Esos brutos de Crayle y Goyle haciéndole Daño a Hermione…bueno…tampoco estuvo mal que la encerraran de ese modo...así al menos Draco se vengó de alguna forma..¿no?..u.u uff.… ,y Harry pues muy peleón ..jejjej…Pero ya se les bajaran los humos…especialmente por que les tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas…

Debo reconocer que en este capítulo más que protagoninsta Harry …parece mas Hemione ,por qu sale desde el comienzo de este capítulo…pero su papel va a ser importante a lo largo de la historia..fu´necesario imformarla de todo lo ocurrido para que estuviera a la onda…aunque no sé si mantenerle algún secretillo oculto huviera sido lo mejor…bueno..igual no pretendo escribir un fic muy largo…¬¬ uff uff..aunque a este paso..jejejeje.….

Por favor¡…no dejen de apoyarme…¡me hace ilusión su review¡…ya de por si me da un poco de corte escribir un Slash…¡pero tenía que intentarlooo¡---(tras de la Kissmy rompem furiosas olas en un callado ,y el sol iradia con fuerza en su cara….¡..

Especial agradecimientos a Tata ,Anele y Edith…uff uff..por favor no me peguen si me demoré demasiado…no es el único fic que escribo..pero..uff uff..ya le sigo ya---XD..


	3. ¿Que imaginas que eres?

Todos los derechos reservados a J.Rowling ,autora de Harry Potter..

**¡Advertencia¡…**

Slash/yaoi:relación chico/chico…si despues de leer esto continuan es bajo su propia responsabilidad…ya os advertí.

Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía ,no dispongo de corregidor word…

Disculpen la tardanza...t-t...estuve un periodo deprimida que ha un durado una eternidad losé...espero no me guarden rencor...pero en serio...tuve que dejarlo...ahora con cariño les pido que dejen reviews como siempre...gracias por continuar leyéndome...

"**Viviendo entre las sombras"**

"_Mis ojos intentan ver algo en ese horizonte ,Pero no hay nada más allá..._

_Ese deseo se encuentra en mi interior...no lo sé ,es como un sueño confuso.¿Es un deseo ,de que?_

_Me late muy fuerte el corazón ,me duele tanto el pecho ,..._

_Si puedo sentirlo ,cada vez palpita con más fuerza ,ya casi lo siento sangrar..._

_Es como un tambor al que le golpean con fuerza ,hasta desear romperlo..._

_¿Sabes quien es el dueño de las baquetas?.Creo saberlo , pero prefiero ignorarlo..._

_Todo esto sucede muy deprisa ,en cuestión de segundos ,y tan solo cuando tu me miras..._

_Tan solo sé que deseo algo...¿El que?...¡lo ignoró¡_

_Tal vez tan solo pueda explicar lo que siento en una frase...tal vez solo sea el deseo oculto de quien jamás conoció el amor. _

**Capítulo III.**

-o-o-o _¿Qué imaginas que eres? _o-o-o

Abrió sus fascinantes ojos verdes y rápidamente se incorporó . Acababa de despertar de un largo sueño .Aún notaba los párpados un poco pesados ,algo molesto se retiró algunos flequillos de sus cabellos azabaches.

Después de estirarse y omitir un gran bostezo , Harry observó la habitación embelesado.

Había algo muy extraño y a la vez curioso en aquella estancia del castillo Hogwarts , que la hacía diferente del resto .Esto se podía percatar en los muebles de caoba rematados en los filos por virutas de bronce ,el más que destacaba era un curioso armario con un espejo en cada puerta ,cada uno ellos lucía un dibujo diferente. Y si Harry no se equivocaba ,contaría alrededor de 15 puertas.

Las paredes lucían diferentes .Unas monumentales columnas de mármol gris estaban adosadas alrededor de la pared de piedra maciza ,mucho más oscura. Todo rematado en un techo muy complejo , formado por bóvedas estrelladas ,bien parecía el cruce entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

-Esta no es mi habitación...-exclamó Harry con sorpresa .Enseguida escuchó un dulce sonido ,mientras la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana le producía un escalofrío en la nuca .Alzó la cara encontrando un bellísima lámpara de cristal , tan solo formada por lágrimas de cristal ,que flotando en el aire ,se alineaban unas con otras creando círculos. Esa especie de láminas transparentes iluminaban el oscuro techo ,mientras el viento le daba vueltas a su antojo , a cada uno de los aros que formaban.

A través de la ventana que quedaba a su izquierda ,se veía un día lluvioso ,el cielo estaba gris .Con un manto blanco el Bosque Prohibido amanecía lentamente nevado .No cabía duda ,de que el moreno aún permanecía en el Castillo Hogwarts ,aunque se tratase de una habitación diferente.

-Que extraño...-Harry intentó recordar algún motivo que lo hubiera arrastrado aquel lugar.-Own...que dolor de cabeza...

No recordaba absolutamente nada ,tan solo un recuerdo fugaz de una carta.

-Nngg...-Alguien emitió un suave gemido a su derecha. Atento escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo moverse entre las sábanas.

-¿Eh?...-Harry giró con asombro .Su mirada se deslizó atraída por una brillante cabellera rubia .Aquel bello acompañante aún permanecía dormido ,para su suerte en una cama diferente de la suya.

-Maldito Malfoy...todo por tu culpa...-Harry bastante enojado apretó los puños entre las sábanas y lo observó mientras dormía placidamente .Frunció el ceño...¿Qué debía hacer?.

Su mente se quedó en blanco ,aun así no lograba recordar nada de nada.¿Draco compartiendo la misma habitación junto a él?.

(Harry :estoy muy confuso...Y el hecho de que el esté aquí lo vuelve todo aún mas extraño...pero seguro que tiene la culpa..¡siempre me causa problemas allá donde voy¡...aunque la mayoría de las veces yo salga victorioso...¿Y si?...¡un momento¡...¡no espera¡...y si..¡no imposible o ¿tal vez?...pero...)

Las sábanas de seda blanca lo engullían a su alrededor como unos brazos maternales ,su fino pelo rubio platino estaba completamente desordenado ,se confundía entre las arrugas de la almohada color crema .Draco era de rasgos afilados y elegantes .En su rostro la piel dorada se sonrojaba en los labios entreabiertos pequeños pero carnosos y en las mejillas ,logrando destacar sobre ellas unas curiosas pestañas ,que acaban rubias en la punta. A ambos lados de su cabeza sobresalían dos manos alargadas pero delicadas.

(Harry..-Lo he insultado y ni siquiera se inmutó...¿pero en que estoy pensando?...¿Acaso hablamos civilizadamente por una sola vez?..¿Acaso la otra noche se ha dignado mantener conversación conmigo y nos reconciliamos?...no sé que pensar...cualquier cosa estaría bien ,parece muy tranquilo como si no nos hubiéramos peleado ...La verdad Draco ...no me gusta tener enemigos...¿Acaso existe esa posibilidad?...¿Tu y yo habremos compartidos opiniones e inquietudes hasta caer rendidos de sueño la otra noche ?...¿Nos habremos alejado de los demás para conversar con tranquilidad y estar dispuestos a olvidar nuestras diferencias?...)

Harry algo sonrojado se mordió el labio inferior ,era mucho tiempo odiándose. El deseo de saberlo era más fuerte ,7 años y el odio había acabado...eso sonaba muy extraño ,casi imposible .Debía saberlo a toda costa.

-¡Oye tú¡...despierta de una vez...-Harry se estaba comenzando a impacientar ,mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima con el ceño fruncido .

-Nnngg...-Draco hizo un singular gesto que produjo en Harry una leve sonrisa. Era como si sus manos poseyeran un lenguaje propio. Los dedos finos y alargados se contrajeron aferrándose a la tela .Era como si estas lucharan por permanecer impasibles o despertar de una vez.

Harry no sabe como ,pero todo , absolutamente todos sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente como el agua fresca de un río. Recordó lo que había guardado en los pantalones para alegarle por si le negaba la verdad .Sacó de su bolsillo una bola de papel dorada.¡Era la carta¡.La miró por unos segundos...

-¡ESE IDIOTA¡...¡Y PENSÉ QUE ERA DE PANSY¡...- y luego se la lanzó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas .La bola rebotó en la cabeza de Draco.

-¡Despierta¡...-gritó el moreno con desesperación .Sus ojos brillaban de una forma misteriosa.

-Nnngg...-Draco hizo un bufido.

-¿Con que esas tenemos?...-Harry sonrió malévolo .En su mente pronto se maquinaron algunas ideas .El hecho de haber sido Draco el que le escribiera aquella carta tan solo tenía un nombre en su mente .BURLA AL ESTILO MALFOY .Siempre jugando con los sentimientos más sinceros ,siempre buscando el peor modo de herir con las palabras ,de buscar el punto más débil y mejorar su entretenimiento.-¡NO ME HAS ABLANDADO CON LA CARTA¡...¿entendiste¡

Formuló un pequeño hechizo en voz baja y con la punta de su dedo se lo dirigió a sí mismo. Harry se esfumó en una nube de humo mientras sentía como sus pies se alejaban del suelo.

-...shhh...Zzzzz...Zzzzz -Draco con una pequeña sonrisa escondió las manos entre las sábanas .Cuanto echaba de menos descansar entre tanto lujo.

-Nenn...- Gimió levemente al notar un suave soplido en su oreja .Y una suave caricia por el cuello ,aún caliente de las mantas ,terminó por sonrojarlo.

-¿Dracooo?...-Harry se enojó bastante ,por que tuvo la impresión de que más que fastidiarlo ,estaba logrando satisfacer al rubio.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ya era mediodía. La sala de la enfermería estaba algo silenciosa. El frío invernal retumbaba entre las ventanas ,como si alguien insistiera en penetrar por ellas.

-...querido amigo...como desearía poder visitarte...-Ron entrecerró sus cristalinos ojos azules .Estaba muy decaído con todo lo sucedido ,no sabía como enfrentar su orgullo herido ,que por poco estuvo a punto de desaparecer .Tan solo un centímetro mas y esa asquerosa serpiente lo habría marcado por el resto de su vida.

Nadie podría imaginarse lo que en realidad era Draco Malfoy , era mucho peor de que lo imaginaba ,aun recordaba esos hirientes orbes de metal moviéndose de un lado a otro. Y luego fijándolo como objetivo sin parpadear y la sonrisa sádica ,fue tal su horror que esa noche no logró soñar nada agradable .Tan solo Crabbe y Goyle golpeándolo brutalmente contra la pared ,turnándose el uno al otro y luego sosteniéndolo para disfrute de Malfoy .Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa ,pero aquellos ojos grises estaban llenos de odio ,como la suerte de no haber sido violado y entonces sucedió...

"_**Da gracias a que no me rebajé a violarte…ni siquiera Crabble o Goyle podrían darse gusto con una cosa tan patética como tú."**_

Las palabras de Malfoy retumbaron en su mente.

-mm...¿Tan feo soy?...-Ron por movimiento reflejo tomó el espejo a su derecha y se miró con detenimiento .Por algún extraño motivo recordó con cariños los ojos verdes de Harry ,y la ternura que irradiaba a la observarlo .¡Si¡...Ron quería reflejarse hermoso en aquellas esmeraldas...

-¿Quién es feo?...-Una precioso ángel pelirrojo coló sus ojos azules entre el espejo y su hermano.-¿Ron...como te encuentras?

-¡WAAAA¡...Ginny...¡que susto me has dado. –protestó tan rojo como su pelo.

-vaya..a simple vista pareces estar bien...-Ginny sonrió tímidamente intentando contenerse .Ya era toda una mujercita , aunque un poco rolliza era muy popular entre los chicos por su carácter humilde y sencillo .Su extremada timidez era la guindilla del plato .Y las dos coletitas pelirrojas en las que se recogía el pelo le daban un toque más dulce.

-Ya valee ...-Ron suspiró bastante avergonzado.

-¡Oh lo siento hermanito mayor¡...pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Estoy bien...gracias...-Ron bastante sonrojado viró enseguida ,no estaba de humor y tenía mucho que pensar .Ginny ante esto pareció sentirse desplazada y completamente silenciosa se alejó hacia la salida ,con la vista perdida en el suelo.

-Definitivamente no te ha golpeado el sauce boxeador...disculpa hermano pero creo que Hermione es la única que puede ayudarme...no te enojes conmigo si le digo...¿si?..

Ginny lo observó desde la lejanía y apoyó una de sus manos al marco de la puerta ,observándolo por última vez.

-¿Dijiste algo?...-Ron tampoco le apartaba la vista ,parecía un poco preocupado por su actitud.-¿qué quieres ahora?.

-que te mejores...-Ginny sonrió dulcemente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.Ron enarcó una ceja algo confuso.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Bueno...dicen que el segundo paso ,en una investigación es interrogar a los testigos...que era lo primero ¿Las pistas disponibles?...¡no¡...- Hermione tachó aún negando con la cara .Si el Sauce Boxeador había sido el culpable del estado en el que se encontraba Ron ,Tampoco tenía intenciones de subir al árbol e inspeccionar las ramas ,por si encontraba restos de sangre o de tela .Además ,probablemente los rastros se los había borrado la nevada..

Con cuidado se guardó el cuadernillo y se paró frente a la puerta doble .Ya no quedaban tantos alumnos en Hogwarts ,casi todos se habían marchado con sus respectivas familias para celebrar la navidad .Estaba bastante nerviosa debido a lo que se encontró el otro día en aquella habitación . Pero bueno ,todo sea por Harry.

Con la última toma de aire para armarse de valor cogió aquella manivela con el cabezal bañado en oro y la giró suavemente .Sus labios se curvaron en lo que sería una sonrisa fingida .Completamente decidida entró en escena tras empujar la chirriante puerta.

¡Blan¡.

-¡Buenos Días Malfoy¡...¡Buenos Días Harry¡...-Hermione algo sonrojada se quedó en silencio por contados minutos .Intentando entender esa extraña imagen que se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños y parecía penetrar por ellos como la más hermosa .Una fecha acababa de hacer diana en su corazón.

-¡Ah¡...ajajajja...si...mmm...-suspiraba Draco semidesnudo y mostrando su fuerte abdomen ,con los labios rojizos y los ojos cerrados del placer que le causaba –Alguien- enredaba su cuerpo sensualmente entre las sábanas ,realizando una especie de baile erótico. Su melena rubia se movía dulcemente al compás de cada escalofrío.

-Bueno por fuera... malo por dentro...-Hermione se tapó la boca como movimiento reflejo .Estaba muy roja pero gracias a Dios tuvo la suficiente cordura de acordarse de algo .Se había dejado la puerta abierta y alguien podría escuchar y...

-¡aahh¡...Hum...-Draco sonrió ligeramente ,y su extraordinario cuerpo volvió a retorcerse como si sintiera el mayor de los placeres.

-¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore¡...-con un ligero golpecito trancó la puerta tras de sí.-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ¡...¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY¡.

-¡UUHH¡...ajem ...-Draco pareció despertar enseguida ,y algo asustadizo lo primero que hizo fue taparse con las sábanas .Estaba completamente jadeante ,y confuso.

-¿QUÉ¡...-Draco la ignoró durante unos instantes y observó su alrededor intentando mantener la calma .Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma exagerada.-Esta no es mi habitación.

-No puedo creerlo...-Hermione se acercó hacia él manteniendo las distancias .Estaba muy sonrojada pero si quería sacar alguna respuesta de todo aquello era su misión mantenerse serena.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara arrastrándose consigo el flequillo rubio , Mientras se incorporaba ,las sábanas volvían a bajar insinuadamente mostrando parte de su bello cuerpo , se estaba despejando de la ensoñación .Hermione se volvió a sonrojar.

-¿preguntaste por Harry?...¡lárgate¡...como puedes ver no se encuentra aquí..estúpida sangre sucia...-Draco la observó bastante avergonzado ,pero no por ello con temor .Entrecerró su mirada ante una duda.-¿Por qué has venido a buscarlo aquí?.

-¡Uy¡...-Hermione sonrió bastante compleja.-seguramente ya se ha recuperado y no necesita reposo.

-¿Recuper...?...-Draco abrió los ojos de par en par , entonces recordó la pelea ,el ataque que convocó Harry y su propio temor a ser destruido .Draco levantó una ceja algo incrédulo.-Hablas como si yo hubiera pasado la noche junto a él.

-...bueno.-Hermione estaba petrificada ,no sabía que decir o hacer .Sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia la entrepierna de Malfoy .Algo se estaba moviendo.

-¿Que te sucede Granger?...-Sonrió muy seguro de si mismo y bastante presumido.-Bueno no te culpo...

-Digo que ...¡AH¡..¡Dios mío ,que asco¡...-la chica se tapó la cara completamente avergonzada.

-Tienes unas maneras muy extrañas de esquivarme...ajajaj...¿Acaso crees que me fijaría en...-Draco bajó la vista al notar un cosquilleo por el muslo ,sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la cólera .A través de la ranura de las sábanas de seda que cubrían su cintura ,vio asomarse unos bigotitos tiritantes y una naricilla rosada .Poco a poco siguió asomando un hociquito de color negro y luego aparecieron dos ojitos verdes que...

-¿Alguien preguntó por mi?...-

-¡WWAAAAAA¡...-gritaron Hermione y Draco al unísono .Draco tiró las sabanas y comenzó a sacudirse desesperado. El pequeño roedor salió despedido aterrizando en la abundante cabellera de la chica.

-¡QUÍTAMELA¡...¡QUÍTAMELA¡...-Gritaba aún Malfoy desesperado.

-AJAJAJJAJAJ...-un diminuta vocecilla se rió sobre la chica ,a Hermione le resultó familiar ,aunque un poco cambiada .La chica lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y lo bajo a su vista.

-¿Ni loca te la quitaría?...¡quédate con ella¡...-Sonrió Hermione con el pequeño roedor entre sus manos .Esta subía las patitas delanteras y parecía oler el aire.?..Malfoy no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el pequeño roedor ya no se encontraba tan cerca.

-¡NOOO YO NO LA QUIERO¡...¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS AURORES¡...¡EL CASTILLO SE INFECTÓ DE RATAS¡...-Malfoy se volteó ya que apenas se mantenía en pie de la cama y sacudió de nuevo las sábanas.-¡largo rata asquerosa¡.

-¡está en tu hombro¡...-exclamó Hermione . Malfoy volteó hacia ella encontrándose con el animalillo entre sus manos.-Me temo que te equivocaste...para tu información no tiene cola aunque pertenezca a la familia de los roedores...su nombre científico es...

-¡Ahórrate las palabras¡...-gritó Draco con enojo desde la cama .Se sentía como un inválido .Después de salir de una especie de trance parecía haber recuperado parte de su frialdad-Seguro está trucado...un animal normal no podría hablar.

-Cierto...-el pequeño roedor se viró hacia la chica..-Hermione déjame en el suelo...¿si?.

Ella lo obedeció y el pequeño Hámster fue depositado en el suelo ,luego comenzó rodearse de humo ,su silueta iba aumentando de forma y tamaño entre la niebla.

-Vaya, vaya Malfoy...nunca pensé que te causase tanto temor algo tan indefenso...-entre la niebla la figura esbelta de un chico avanzó un paso y mostró una sonrisa firme.-Buenos días.

-¡Potter¡...¡MALDITO¡...-Draco casi escupió su nombre de la cólera.

-Harry es increíble...-Hermione le sonrió embelesada.-Buenos días.

-MaLfoy respóndeme una cosa ...¿Qué crees que pensaría la gente si se llegase a enterar que el Gran Draco se excita con los roces de un pequeño Hámster ruso?..

-¿Qué quieres de mi?...-Draco dio un puño a la sábana en señal de advertencia.

-Nada en especial...pero por si acaso...tenlo en cuenta...jejejeje...-Harry lo ojeó firmemente y sonrió sin más ,una sonrisa natural y espontánea.

-Eres odioso...-volteó Draco algo sonrojado .Entonces era cierto que compartió habitación con Harry ,si él se hubiera despertado en mitad de la noche de seguro hubiera vuelto a insistirle con lo de la carta y entonces se sentiría acorralado .Y por desgracia para él la memoria no le acompañaría en aquellos momentos...

¡Boom¡.

Fue una caía seca ,Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo pero con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Harry¡...-Hermione se agachó a su lado y lo recogió enseguida.-Vaya aún necesitas reposo un poco de esfuerzo lo alcanzó hasta la cama.

-Gracias...en realidad me duele todo el cuerpo...pero al transformarme me sentí ligero.

-jejeje...no me extraña...que lástima que no pudiera levantarme para aplastarte como la vulgar rata que eres...-Draco sonrió provocativo..- hubiera sido el crimen perfecto.

-Más perfecto fue el plan de Harry...seguro que ya contaba con tu invalidez...¡bien te la mereces¡...-respondió Hermione mientras Harry la tomaba del hombro.

-¡No exageres semi-mugle¡...seguro es temporal.¡..-Draco se puso bastante rojo ,sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Hermione estudió a fondo su propia respuesta encontrando un fallo ,en lo que Harry suspiraba resignado.

-Hermione...hay algo que me preocupa...¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió exactamente?.

-A eso vine Harry...vamos a tener que inventarnos algo...-Hermione parecía preocupada .Draco los observó tímidamente ante la respuesta. Harry viró sus penetrantes ojos verdes hacia este ,por una vez debían colaborar y apoyarse.

-Dumbledore no sabe a quien creer .Y la verdad que el argumento que han dado los testigos deja mucho que desear...-Hermione se sopló el flequillo.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La habitación estaba completamente silenciosa ,ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaba disponible ,y la mayoría de alumnos no se encontraban allí .Cada vez eran menos los que quedaban a pasar la navidad .Las cortinas estaban corridas apenas se divisaba algo en la oscuridad.

-Tomo número 10..."Curso avanzado de pociones por Perry Haserwood "...mmm...-Los ojos azulinos de Neville leían con detenimiento el índice .Estaba completamente solo .Bien sentado en su cama.-¡aquí estás¡.

Enseguida tomó un pequeño papelito y comenzó a tomar apuntes ,sería más prudente llevar ese papelito que aquel enorme libro de la sección prohibida..Luego se pasó algunos minutos reflexionando sobre los ingredientes ,como había estado muchas veces en el despacho del profesor Snape ,estaba seguro de que la mayoría se encontraban allí .Y era cierto.¿Qué era lo más arriesgado?.¿Plantarse a buscar ciertos elementos en el Bosque Prohibido o colarse en el despacho del profesor?.

¡Lo mas importante¡...¿Cuál de las dos posibilidades le causaba más horror?.

Neville corrió hacia el baúl de Harry y tomó prestada su capa invisible .Era invierno y hacía mucho frío ,pero aún así no le importaría salir aquella noche.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El ambiente se puso tenso .Hermione se paró a pensar mientras se intercambiaban miradas de odio ,compañerismo ,amistad ,desconfianza..etc.. ,Draco volteó ignorando a Harry y este parecía muy mosqueado.El rubio se limitaba a observar las paredes y cualquier lugar que no incluyera unos molestos ojos verdes.

-¡Tú serpiente¡...¡Pon atención que esto es importante¡.

-Estoy meditando...-intentó responder Draco con calma .Estaba algo decaído ,los recuerdos del otro día lo estaban consumiendo .Y a medida que las imágenes de aquella pelea volvían , era como si aún lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia...

-¿Tu?...sino ves mas allá de las narices de tus gorilas...sin ellos no eres nadie.

-¡Mira quien habla¡..-Draco volteó otra vez enrojecido ,los sentimientos se estaban acumulando en su interior.-¡El Gran SanPotter¡...¡Que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer frente a un hechizo aturdidor¡.

-¡no estaba en mi mejor momento¡...¡PERO AL MENOS YO RECUERDO LO QUE ESCRIBO¡.

Draco no respondió al instante ,esa frase contenía algo que le penetró directo al corazón.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA SINO TE JURO QUE...-. Draco volteó enseguida, no podía no debía alarmarse de aquella manera ante protestas tan vulgares.-¡TE ACORDARÁS DE MÍ¡.

-¡ajajajaj¡...nunca escuché un chiste tan malo...-vociferó Harry .No lo sabía ,pero muy en el fondo Draco se estaba sintiendo el ser más miserable de la tierra .Su pecho le dolía y se sentía traicionado.

-idiota y por que te ríes...-le reclamó Draco ,mientras sus ojos algo cristalinos ocultaban cierta humedad ,que cosquilleaba en los lagrimales.¿Por qué Harry era tan despiadado¿No podía ser capaz de controlar esa maldita bocaza?.Por que tarde o temprano Hermione podría enterarse del asunto de la carta. ¿Acaso no podía ser un secreto ?.No sabe si a Harry se le escapó ,pero Draco conocía en que perseveraba Hermione en aquellos momentos.

-¡disculpen¡..¿De que están hablando?...¿Quién escribió a quien?.-Hermione observó rápidamente a ambos .Harry estaba a punto de responderle cuando...

-¡Esta bien¡...inventaos lo que os plazca ...Y ahora ...¡si me disculpan¡...echaré la siesta ,para que mi mente no se canse de tanto pensar.-Draco se tumbó rápidamente dándole la espalda a ambos .Pero sus oídos estarían bien despiertos.

-Hum...como quieras...-farfulló Harry entre bastidores.

(Draco:Harry¡Harry¡...¿Por que eres tan idiota?.)

Huvo un molesto silencio .Hermione por su parte no le parecía buena idea de que Draco se desquitara de todo aquello.

-Uff...chicos comprendo que esta sea difícil ..¡pero tan solo se trata de idear una historia que parezca convincente¡...la historia cuanto menos enredada mejor.¿Es pedir demasiado?...-Hermione suspiró largo y tendido ,con manos en cintura .Harry aún seguía ensimismado con el asunto de la carta ,y por la maldita razón que fuera no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

-Si ..¡por supuesto¡...-respondió Harry de mala manera.-¡hasta podría imaginar una paliza propinada por el sauce boxeador¡...¡a ese idiota de al lado le hubiera venido de maravilla¡ .

-Harry...mira que eres bruto...¿Acaso perteneces a la familia de los **Mastodontis Mongobilus**?-Draco volteó .-pero podría funcionar.

-¿Eh?..¿Sabes?..comienzo a creer que si sea posible tu falta de memoria...

-¡Potter¡...-Draco se quedó sentado es como si su pena se huviera pausado por momentos.-¡como sigas buscándome las cosquillas...¡

-Si , si...tienes razón Malfoy.-Hermione avanzó entre las dos camas y se quedó en medio de los dos ,lanzando miradas de despecho pero efectivas .Seguro que llevaba horas escuchando las absurdas peleas.-Bueno...si dejan de discutir como dos preescolares...

-¿Yo?...¡Hemione escúchame una cosa¡...¡Este maldito Hurón¡...perteneciente a la familia de los **Finolis Raquiticus** fue al causante de la pelea.

-¡YOOO¡...¿QUIÉN LANZÓ EL PRIMER HECHIZO¡...¡Y YO NO TENGO UN AIRE TAN REFINADO¡..¡NI SE TE OCURRA COMPARARME CON UNA CHICA¡.

-¡AJAJAJAJ¡...¡FINOLIS RAQUITICUS ,FINOLIS RAQUITICUS¡.

-¡APARTA GRANGER¡...-Draco la jaló con fuerza de la cintura ,pero ella se resistía.

-¡cálmate no le hagas caso¡...- Le dijo con firmeza Hermione ,luego volteó hacia el otro-¡HAARRYY¡POR FAVOR PAREN DE UNA VEZ¡.

-¡MALFOY¡...¡NO SE TE OCURRA HACERLE DAÑO¡...-Harry tiró de ella y la dejó sentada a su lado .Draco ante esto se sintió terriblemente desplazado ,Harry lo estaba tratando como la peor de las alimañas .El ambiente estaba muy tenso ,la atmósfera mágica se estaba cargando de energía negativa.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS¡...¡apenas la empujé para apartarla¡...¡NO ES ASUNTO SUYO¡.

-¡CUALQUIERA QUE SE ACERQUÉ A TI ACABARÁ GAFADO¡...¡TOCARTE RESULTA DANIÑO PARA LA SALUD¡...-Harry sonrió provocativo .Draco estaba al límite...

-¡HUÉRFANO MALCRIADO¡...¡Sino fuera por ese estúpido viejo de Dumbledore no serías nadie¡.

-¡LE LLORARÁS A TU PADRE EN LA CÁRCEL CUANDO ME ENCARGUÉ DE TI¡...

-.NO...NO TENGO POR QUE ESTAR...-Draco pareció recibir una advertencia ,de pronto la extraña sonrisa de Harry desapareció .El rubio quedó confuso...

-¡BASTA¡...¡YA BASTA¡...¡NO SABES NADA¡...-Draco ocultó el rostro entre sus delicadas manos .Una condenada lágrima bajó silenciosa por su mejilla ,mientras un espantoso horror a descubrir la verdad que Harry conocía.¿Cuál podría ser?.

-¡SINO QUIERES QUE TE LO RECUERDE MEJOR NO TE METAS CON DUMBLEDORE¡..-Harry bajó el tono de voz ,notando que la discusión se estaba menguando.-cualquiera que se atreva a hablar mal de Dumbledore en mi presencia...no respondo...de las consecuencias.

-Harry...¿Qué sucede?...No entiendo...-Hermione estaba estupefacta ante el silencio del rubio.

-Potter...eres...eres...

-Hermione...gracias por venir...pero no conviene que lo sepas directamente...por favor,déjanos solos..¿si?.

Draco observó como se alejaba Hermione ,entre las pequeñas fisuras que dejaban sus dedos cruzados.

-Harry por favor...encuentren una solución lo más rapido posible...Snape estará apunto de llegar para interrogarlos...bueno muchachos los dejo..¡portense bien¡..pequeña sonrisa fingida hacia Draco.

-S...Ng...ngah..sniff..-Draco se quedó sollozando suavemente bajo la atenta mirada de su peor enemigo .Enseguida volteó y se ocultó entre las sábanas.

-Buenas tardes...-Snape hizo acto de presencia en el peor momento. Hermione acababa de salir y Draco no daba a basto.

-Buenas tardes...-respondió Harry.

-Draco...¿Es por tu leve invalidez?...-Snape parecía preocupado y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar en medio de los dos.

-Sí...-Draco algo sonrojado logró sonreír levemente.

-No te preocupes es temporal..-Snape curvó una sonrisa en los labios que fue casi fugaz para Harry.

-Ya sabe a lo que vine supongo...-Snape observó al moreno .Harry estaba muy molesto pero por algún motivo le hizo un gesto a Snape para contar su versión de los hechos.

Y aunque Draco no lo creyera ,se trababa de la versión que había apoyado durante la pelea.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Los cuadros del despacho,directores antiguos de Dumbledore ,conversaban entre ellos de modo silencioso ,tan solo con miradas exhaustivas.Se sentías molestos por que el simple hecho de que el duelo fuera a la interperie ,por una maldita vez ni un solo cuadro contenía algún chisme interesante que contar sobre el duelo ,todo,absolutamente todo seguían siendo meras supociones por que ni un testimonio ni otroa hablaban de imágenes ,tan solo de ruidos y estruendos.

El despacho era un salón muy espacioso ,repleto de objetos mágicos ,una gigantesca librería de hechicería y muebles colosales.Hasta los pies al sentarse en una silla se despegaban del suelo.

El director permanecía sentado de frente hacia Minerva y el profesor de pociones Snape. Sus manos cruzadas y su mirada azulina bajada en sus gafas de media luna.

Snape acababa de contar los hechos ,según los diferentes testimonios. No había nada claro aún ,pero la verdad era tan tonta como posible.

-Simplemente increíble...¿Desde cuando el joven Malfoy puede desplegar semejante variedad de hechizos?.-Minerva lo observó por el rabillo de ojo algo alterada.-¿Snape?...¿Tu no tendrás nada que ver?

-¿De que me intentas acusar?...¿Qué maquina tu mente silenciosa mas que el odio que guardas en secreto?.-le comentó Snape en voz baja ,sus ojos negros se entrecerraron desafiantes. Minerva pareció palidecer ante su respuesta.

-Veamos...jejej...-Dumbledore se rió por lo bajo con un gesto infantil.-Según has averiguado...no vieron a nadie más por la zona..un simple duelo entre estudiantes o algo así...mm..

-¿eh?...no un duelo exactamente...-Snape mantuvo la calma. Dumbledore suspiró ,sobreprotegía a Draco por encima de todo.

-Entonces tenemos a un culpable al que no podemos encancelar...vaya vaya ...-Dumbledore se acarició la barba.-Todos culpan al Sauce boxeador...Por lo que veo nuestro vigilante ha estado algo malhumorado este invierno.

-Eso parece...-Minerva negó con la cabeza.-Harry insiste en que lo vio golpear a Draco mientras lo perseguía por una supuesta provocación ...es que no...

Minerva se silencio un instante.-me resulta tan extraño que Draco se haya acercado tanto al sauce...aunque estuviera despistado..todo tiene un límite.

-Pero es cierto...-afirmó Snape.-El señor Potter se desquita como siempre de lo ocurrido..alegando que Draco no atendió a razones y sin más le lanzó un hechizo ,pensando que era Harry el que lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

-No hablemos de más...-dijo Dumbledore.- Todo queda así...Ron estaba algo bebido aquella noche ,salió al jardín y en la oscuridad vió una silueta negra moverse ,al pensar que se trataba de una chica corrió hacia ella .Para su sorpresa era el sauce boxeador...-pequeño silencio y una sonrisa contenida por parte de Snape.

-No le gusta que se acerquen demasiado a él...no es un vegetal demasiado amistoso. Pero debemos reconocer que tiene buena puntería.-dijo Snape.Y era cierto ,después de propinarle una paliza según la versión de Ron ,le dio tan fuerte ramazo que lo metió en el contenedor de basura y la tapa se cerró por causa del impacto. El pobre permaneció inconsciente durante toda la noche ,amaneciendo con una fuerte hipotermia en la mañana.

-Por su parte el señoriíto Draco y Harry discutían como siempre...-Dumbledore pareció decaído ante esto. Curiosamente se había echo la idea de que todo cambiaría ,pero que tan equivocado estaba.-se acercaron demasiado al sauce y cuando comenzó el duelo bueno...el sauce se encargó del resto molesto por la interrupción...el resto ya lo conocen.

Minerva estaba furiosa ,casi colérica. No pudo evitar girar hacia Snape de nuevo.

-Debe hacer bien su trabajo...¡hágame el favor de interrogarlo de nuevo¡...o a este paso me veré en la obligación de solicitar a Dumbledore la preparación de la poción de la verdad.

-¿Aún a riesgo del testimonio poco favorable de Harry?...-Snape enarcó una ceja.

-En todo caso eso sería lo último...pero con todos mis respetos Minerva..No estamos hablando de asesinato...Por favor..te ruego que te calmes.

-¡Oh Dumbledore¡...Harry ha sido atacado por un potente hechizo...y es imposible que haya sido Draco...¡imposible¡...se que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto...¡estoy segura¡.-Minerva se echó hacia atrás. Recuerdos de la sangrienta batalla en la que casi pierde la vida volvían a su mente.

-A veces la historia más simple puede ser la verdadera...aunque resulte poco creíble...si el sauce boxeador es el culpable...no hay más que discutir.-Snape y Minerva se observaron boquiabiertos ante una sonrisa despreocupada del anciano mago.

-Yo digo queee...por encima de todo la salud de nuestros alumnos es lo más importante...No volveremos a interrogar ni a Draco Malfoy ni a Harry Potter hasta que ambos se hayan recuperado...

-¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquilo cuando...

-¡Miverva¡...por favor...-Dumbledore la observó con ternura esperando que aprobara su decisión ,ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió con desgana y una leve sonrisa.

-Despues de todo alguien ya se está encargando de la investigación de este extraordinario caso...confiemos en su noble criterio...-Dumbledore observó la ventana ,en su mirada se apreciaba un sentimiento cálido ,y la sonrisa amable no desaparecía.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

UoU¡...bueno..parece que tardaran en ponerse de acuerdo.No se preocupen,ya lo abré aclarado para el siguienta capítulo..o.o,eso espero...Xd..

creo que me quedo un tano largo en texto ..pero cortito en sucesos...intentaré que sucedan mñas cosas la próxima vez...bueno...no soy muy buena describiendo lugares...espero no haberlas liado con las descripciones...jups...jje¡...solo quería que la habitación fuera algo diferente..eso es todo...

SteDiethel,anele y tata...me agrada que me lean...gracias por sus reviews...y sí...¡slash para ustedes¡...XD..habrá slash...see..

un poquito de paciencia con estos chicos...aun necesitan calmar los nervios...no les pidamos demasiado por el momentos..jejej...En cuanto a Neville...es un metomentodo...y hermione bueno...las pasará canutas...o.o

bueno...creo qu quedo bien en general...demen su opinion...se...siempre espero reviews..gracias...


End file.
